Pasta and Churros
by BeccaRomano
Summary: Two girls are met with plenty of hilarious situations and romance when they move in to a new town to work at an Italian restaurant.
1. New Arrivals

**this story was written by my best friend, and ... ME! so we were bored one day and we randomly decided we shall write an hetalia fanfic. and so we did! their will be yaoi later on! we decided to take turns on writing some of these parts. i hope you like it!**

* * *

Becca stared at the sign of the Italian restaurant with great interest.

"Hey, Sophia! What was the name of the restaurant?" she yelled at her best friend who was trying to get something out of the back of the car.

Sophia poked her head out of the car. Her long brown curly hair got into her face and she flinched away, "Um. Ristorante Italiano," Sophia replied.

"How original," Becca mumbled. Sophia finally closed the car door and brought out her bag.

"Come on I want you to meet my brothers!" Sophia said.

Ristorante Italiano was slow on Monday's. Antonio was just randomly tapping on a stand completely bored. Of course, the moment he saw the straight brown haired girl come out of the car staring at the restaurant he straightened up ready for some customers.

It was the start of summer so it wasn't surprising to see someone in the afternoon walking around but the girl was in long jeans and a tank top which was not normal since at the beginning of summer no matter what it was still cold enough for someone to wear long sleeves. The girl turned to look at someone who was coming out of the car.

Both girls opened the door, "Welcome to Ristorante Italiano. How may I help you?" Antonio greeted with a huge smile on his face. He looked over the two girls. The first one had long straight dark brown hair that was parted on the side. She was about 5'7 and the girl next to her was at least an inch taller. Her long curly hair was longer than the first girls and her breast size was definitely bigger than the firsts.

His smile widened further as he stared at the second girl, "How are you ?" he asked smoothly. Sophia, a bit surprised simply smiled but stuttered, "Good-," but before she could continue a loud bang was heard in the back.

Antonio's smile disappeared slightly as he straightened up a bit, "Sorry but could you excuse me," he said as loud curses were heard. Antonio left the two girls standing in the front of the stand.

Becca leaned sideways a bit to see what was going on behind the wall. She saw through the long window into the kitchen and there was the chef yelling at someone. As she looked closer she saw the chef had a short brown hair with a curl in the middle he had olive Italian skin and the employee he was yelling at looked exactly like him, curl and all, but instead his hair was a lighter brown and the curl was on the side of his head. Antonio entered the kitchen with the same smile he had on when they entered the restaurant.

Sophia leaned over Becca to catch a glimpse on what's going on, "That's them," she whispered and Becca couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile.

"We have customers," Antonio exclaimed and thus the chef stopped yelling and turned to look out the kitchen window and saw the two girls spying. "Sophia?" he asked in surprise.

The twin smiled brightly, _'He's so adorable,'_ both girls thought at the same time. "Hey Lovino!" Sophia said. Sophia grabbed Becca's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

The twin ran up to Sophia and gave her a big hug, "Sophia! Lovy is being mean!" he whined as he hugged her tightly. Sophia just rolled her eyes and turned to Lovino, "Stop yelling at your brother," she said.

"You're not the one who pays for the new dishes," Lovino said, obviously mad.

"You're so adorable when you're mad," Sophia commented. This comment turned Lovino's face red. He opened his mouth to say something but Antonio interrupted, "Wait! You know each other?" he asked.

"This is my half sister Sophia," Feliciano cheered. Sophia nodded, "Lovino, Feliciano I like you to meet my best friend Becca."

Becca smiled and waved, "Yo," Becca said as a smile graced her lips. Feliciano smiled and walked up to Becca. "Hug?" he asked and Becca gave a slight nod but was not expecting the huge glomp that threw her off her feet. "Welcome Becca!" he said.

The straight haired girl nodded slowly as Feliciano got off her. Lovino just held a pissed off look on his face. Becca stood up straight, "Nice to meet you to," she said back.

"So, you're here for the job?" Lovino asked. Sophia smiled, "Please! We just finished high school and our parents don't mind us moving and our college is nearby so we won't have a problem getting there."

"I already said I was ok with it," he said, "Just making sure but if I knew you were bringing your friend along that would have been better." Sophia shrugged.

"You guys can start tomorrow," Lovino said as he grabbed a stool and sat down on it lazily. "Besides, Monday's are always slow."

"Can I show them to their rooms?" Feliciano asked. Lovino shrugged, "Sure."

The little Italian boy smiled and turned to them "Follow me!" he said.

The girls followed after the boy, both of them deep in thought. Becca was thinking of the other Italian boy downstairs and Sophia of the Spanish waiter who met them at the front.

"Hey," Becca whispered, "your brother...is kind of hot."

Sophia stopped short and spun around. "FELICIANO?" She yelled. "YOU THINK CUTE, SWEET, INNOCENT, AND ADORABLE BUT FELICIANO IS HOT?"

At this, the boy in front of them stopped and stared back at Becca. "I think you're pretty too!" He said, practically radiating sunshine.

"Erm...thank you," She said, addressing Feliciano. "But..." She turned toward Sophia and yelled. "I MEANT LOVINO!"

Following her outburst, a shout could be heard from downstairs that sounded vaguely like "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO AND GET TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!"

At this, both girls turned towards each other and looked at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry," They muttered in unison.

"That's alright! Lovino gets angry at just about anything so I'm sure he's fine!" Feli said in a soft tone. "We're here!" He shouted and spun around to look at them. "Here is your room!" He threw open the door and walked inside.

The girls walked in to the room and stared at the space. The walls were covered with paintings of landscape (probably from Italy) and the walls were painted a sunny yellow. The room had one large bed with crisp white sheets and large, light blue pillows. Next to the bed was a small wooden desk with several drawers which were painted white in contrast with the darker wood. There was a small bookcase in the corner which held no books, but instead had several snow globes. The floors were hardwood with one yellow rug underneath the bed.

"Aww...It's so cute!" Sophia turned toward her half-brother and gave him a hug, "Can I have this one?

He turned to her and hugged her back, jumping up and down a bit. "Of course! I made it with you in mind, in case you decided to come back some day!" He turned to Becca and smiled, "Your room is across from this one. We intended to rent it out to someone, but since you'll be working at the restaurant with Sophie you don't have to pay!" He skipped out the door and led them to the door directly across the room they had just left. He opened the door and stepped inside saying cheerfully "TA-DA!"

Becca looked around the room and smiled. The room looked almost exactly like Sophia's room with the exception of the colors. The walls were light blue and instead of a white bed, the sheets were a pale yellow with white pillows. In the middle of the bed was one pillow with a giraffe print on it that took up almost half the width of the bed in size.

"Wow this is...this is really nice. It kinda fits me which is weird considering I've never met you and you didn't know I was coming..." She trailed off at the last part as Feliciano and Sophia shared matching faces of innocence. "You know what...I don't even WANT to know." She stated and walked out the door hearing light giggles behind her. Were those two psychics or something? Or were they just not sharing something? Well she had had those rare moments (which had become more frequent in the last few years) where Sophia knew exactly what she was thinking or vice versa but to have a complete stranger know her so well? That was odd.

The three of them walked down the stairs to hear what sounded like a fight from the kitchen. They turned in to the room and were met with shouting.

The three of them walked down the stairs to hear what sounded like a fight from the kitchen. They turned in to the room and were met with two men shouting.

"-But Lovi she's so cute! ~" The happy Spaniard from earlier pleaded.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE SHE'S MY (half) SISTER!" An exasperated Lovino yelled.

"Yes, but if I have your sister then that means you can have her cute friend!"~ Antonio answered.

"Sh-Shut up. . . No one said that I...thought...she was cute..." Lovino trailed off at the end as he finally noticed the three other people in the room.

Sophia and Becca were staring at the scene with their mouths hanging open and wide eyes. (Something Becca called the "Sophia" face as Sophia was known to do this often.) Feliciano had an innocent smile on his face and was looking at his brother with interest.

"WH-What the hell were you two talking about?" Sophia exclaimed as she walked up to Lovino.

Becca looked as if she was going to faint as she stared at the now blushing Italian across from her.

"Um...," Antonio started.

"Pfft. Save it," Sophia said as she walked away, pulling Becca after her. "Men. Seriously, just met them and they are already thinking things like that!" She muttered. "We're going out!" She yelled behind her. "Maybe you can think of something more interesting to talk about in the mean time!" She slammed the front door behind her on her way out and sighed. This was going to be some hell of a new life for her and Becca.

Oh if only they knew...

* * *

**HELLO MY GOOD FRIENDS! AND SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS RANDOM STORY! while we have OC's their will be straight couples and also yaoi so be warned! SO YAOI FANS KEEP ON READING FOR MORE YAOI ...NESS XD **


	2. Christmas Special  Part 1

**XD Yeah...this is Sophia :D and well we started this a while ago, but then Becca went to Mexico and I got sick, so now I had to just upload the first part because I'm not done with the last part...Should be done by tomorrow. **

Sophia was never one for Christmas. It was just another one of the holidays. She hated how cheesy it was. She hated how people gave each other gifts just for the sake of giving them. She hated how those less fortunate didn't get as much as others. She hated how some people got to be happy with their friends, family, and significant others, while the less fortunate weren't happy. And most of all she hated that every year she was the lonely one.

See she never really saw her family. Her mother was always busy working and traveling around the world to spend a real Christmas with her. She always sent presents around that time, everything she asked for, but they never really meant anything. She would open them and leave them in the back of her closet. Lying when her mother asked about them, saying that she loved the presents and used them often.

She also never saw her brothers. They weren't on good terms with her mother because they were the sons of her former lover. She hadn't meant to have them, but she had gotten pregnant in the middle of the affair. The man she was with said that he would stay with her and help raise the children, but he left. This left her with her husband who soon left because she had been cheating. She blamed all of this on her sons, saying that they shouldn't have been born. This caused the two boys to drift apart from their mother and eventually they moved out when they were 16 to open a restaurant in a small town. Sophia had wanted to say goodbye to them, but she hadn't had the chance as her mother forbid her from seeing them. Eventually she had moved out from her mother's as well, saying that she was going to live with her brothers. Of course her mother was angry, but allowed it only because Sophia was the favorite child.

As for a significant other, she didn't have one. She hadn't really made a point of dating because she figured if she was supposed to meet a man she would soon enough. She had gone on a few dates of course, but nothing serious. She had never been with someone during the holidays and it always left her with a sort of empty feeling when she thought about it too much.

But this was all about to change, and this Christmas was going to be the best one she had ever had. If only she had known that before she threw rocks at the carolers outside the restaurant.

Becca on the other hand loved Christmas. She had always loved spending time with her large family. They seemed annoying about 364 days of the year, but around Christmas everyone was happy. Everyone would sit around eating as much as they desired and receiving gifts from the family or from friends. There was really nothing to hate about the holiday.

She loved watching the holiday specials that came on TV that reminded her of childhood. And she loved all of the festive holiday activities that went on around her town. It was really the only time of the year that Becca could spend happily with everyone. No worries seemed to surround the holidays and she was content.

The one thing each year that seemed to bother her though was the fact that she was still alone. She didn't mind not having a boyfriend through her teen years. It just seemed like a bother to her. She always had to put so much effort in to pleasing a boy and that wasn't really her thing, so she just went on a few dates here and there and was genuinely ok with being alone. But now she was 18 and she figured this was a good time to get serious about dating. This holiday she was determined to find a boyfriend, even if it killed her.

It was about 10 PM and Restarante Italiano was closing its doors. Lovino and Feliciano were in the back, cleaning up the kitchen and chatting idly about nothing. Becca and Antonio were up front cleaning, a comfortable silence between them. Sure they were good enough friends, but they didn't have much in common so not much to talk about there.

Becca went to close the doors when Sophia rushed inside sopping wet and angrily cursing. Antonio was about to ask what was wrong when Sophia yelled, "Damn kids!" while shaking her fist and staring outside. She then rushed up the stairs to her room and threw the door shut.

No one, other than Antonio, thought much of this and decided to go back to work. He eventually went back to work, but kept staring at the door to Sophia's room with curiosity. Becca eyed him wearily and sighed. "It's probably nothing, just some kids doing something stupid as usual." She assured him. He didn't say anything, just smiled with small nod. He figured if it was something important she would have said something in the first place, so with that he finished cleaning and went back home to his empty apartment. The apartment suddenly seemed much lonelier than when he had left it.

"Hey Arthur?" Arthur looked up from the book he was currently reading in favor of looking at the American beside him on the couch. It wasn't often that Alfred called Arthur by his full name to his face, usually calling him Artie instead. It infuriated Arthur because he quite liked his name, but it also gave him a warm feeling inside. Having his boyfriend give him a nickname was endearing and made Arthur smile at the affection. It was only when Alfred had something serious to discuss or he was asking something of Arthur that he used his full name. And judging by how Alfred was now looking at him with pleading eyes, it was the latter.

"Yes Alfred?" Alfred was now sitting on his knees staring up at the Brit with his hands clasped in front of him and a stupid grin on his face.

"Arthur! Let's go on vacation this Christmas!" Alfred practically begged the man in front of him, but no way was Arthur going to let Alfred get what he wanted this easily. Even if he did find the fact that Alfred was that excited about spending time with him sweet. Which of course he didn't. Of course not. Instead of giving in, Arthur looked down at Alfred with a bored expression.

"Oh I don't know love…" He trailed off at the end while trying to keep a straight face at the sad look coming from his boyfriend. Really it looked pitiful. It somewhat resembled a kicked puppy, so Arthur, feeling slightly guilty, smiled at Alfred. "I mean everyone would miss us if we left…" _That probably wasn't true, excluding Sophia and Becca. _He thought. Despite them having lived in the town for years, the townspeople weren't too friendly to Arthur and Alfred. Well more specifically Arthur. While Alfred was known around town as being loveable and sociable, Arthur was known for being a grouch. This didn't earn him many friends, so the only ones he had were either Alfred's friends, or friends from England.

"Oh no problem Artie! I invited a few people to come along." He exclaimed. "So…how about it?" He looked anxiously at Arthur for an answer and was met with silence for a few seconds before an annoyed, "Yes well I suppose that now we must go since you invited other people!" Arthur barely had time to say the last part before Alfred stood up in excitement and pulled Arthur in to his arms.

"Oh this is going to be awesome!" He said while lifting up Arthur. "We haven't been on a vacation together in forever!" Arthur struggled half-heartedly to get away from him before finally giving in to the hug and smiling.

Yes. This vacation was going to be awesome.

Becca sat on the table texting on her phone. Her face was clearly annoyed as she furiously typed something on her phone. Everyone looked at her curiously as she gave an annoyed sigh. Sophia walked into the restaurant completely happy with the day. She had walked out and wandered around the town when Alfred had told her the good news. She smiled at the thought and headed towards Becca.

Sophia caught a glimpse of Becca's annoyed face, but she quickly dismissed it as a family matter. With Becca it was always a family matter. She can never get along with them unless it was a holiday. Sophia had seen it before. She had spent Thanksgiving Day with her and there wasn't any yelling or ignoring but everyone was happy.

Sophia's smiled widened when she remembered the good news, "GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!" she exclaimed. Becca looked up from her phone and everyone else turned to her, "WE'RE GOING SKIING FOR CHRISTMAS WITH ALFRED AND ARTHUR~!"

Silence was heard after that. Becca was the first to say something, "You're joking right?" she asked in disbelief.

Sophia shook her head and Feliciano cried out in happiness, "We can finally go somewhere for Christmas!" Sophia nodded, "Of course! It will be good for us all!"

Lovino agreed, "We've been working so much I think we need a break." Becca shrugged, "Well, I guess. It gives me an excuse to not see mom." Sophia gave her a blank look, "You've been fighting again?" Becca nodded. Sophia shrugged knowing too well what would happen.

"So Alfred asked if we wanted to go skiing with him! We leave tonight!" Sophia exclaimed. Feliciano smiled, "Ve~ can I ask Ludwig to join us?" he asked. Sophia smiled, "Of course!"

Becca stood up, "Then its time to pack."

Getting to the resort took longer than Becca thought. The whole ride it was basically Sophia and Becca remembering their crazy adventures since sixth grade and then they began singing a star wars song. Something along the lines of, KISS A WOOKIE! KICK A DROID! FLY THE FALCON THROUGH AN ASTEROID! TILL THE PRINCESS IS ANNOYED.

Everyone else had been quiet through the whole ride including Feliciano. Alfred and Arthur were in a separate car because Sophia had insisted they needed their 'alone time'.

The group finally arrived at the resort in one piece. Apparently Alfred knew the owner of the resort and had given him the ok to invite a few people. When getting out of the car a man aboout 21 or so ran up to them. His hair was cut long, a bit over his shoulder, and had a long curl coming off the top of his head. "Alfred!" he exclaimed. Alfred turned around and pulled him in to a warm hug, lifting him up in the air a bit, "What's up Mathew!"

Becca turned around, "Who are you talking to, Alfred?" she asked. Alfred set Matthew down and pointed at him. "Everyone I would you to meet my little bro!" he exclaimed. Mathew smiled, "Hello!" Sophia and Becca looked at him critically and then it clicked in their heads, "OH MY FEMALE ALIEN ROBOT UNICORN GOD! YOU'RE CANADIAN!"

"Yes I stayed in Canada for most of my life so I have a Canadian accent." Matthew gave them an adorable lopsided smile and started to walk away to show them their cabins.

The resort actually had separate cabins for vacations, but there was the main cabin where you check in and then Matthew's personal cabin. Everyone was separated into two cabins which were, oddly enough, on opposite ends of the resort. Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino and Becca were in one cabin leaving Sophia, Antonio, Alfred, and Arthur to the other cabin.

Alfred threw his bags on to his bed and flopped down on it, sighing. He had just come back from chatting with his brother and he looked disappointed. Arthur sat down next to him, crossing his legs while frowning, "You dislike staying with me that much?" Alfred looked up for a second before falling back down limply.

"It's not that!" He said, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket his face was buried in. "I haven't seen Mattie in so long and I wanted to stay in his cabin!" Arthur sighed at this and was going to respond before Alfred interrupted him. "You wouldn't know since you don't like your brother! But Mattie and I have a very beautiful bromance situation going on." Arthur grimaced at the mention of a "bromance" before Alfred rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Not like that." This seemed to calm Arthur at least a little bit, but we was still miffed at Alfred wanting to spend more time with his brother than him. Not like he would tell him that.

Alfred seemed to sense Arthur's annoyance and smiled, while sitting up. "Well of course I want to stay with you too! We could all stay in the same room!"

Of course this didn't make Arthur feel any better, assuming that Alfred held him and Matthew on the same level. Arthur face-palmed and held up his other hand as if to say, _Stop before you dig an even deeper hole._

Alfred grinned nervously at this and looked away.

"You're sleeping on the couch." And with that Arthur left the room smiling as his boyfriend pouted while shouting, "Come on! No fair!" He stood back against the door, listening to him whine for a few more moments before finally sighing and walking back in to apologize. Knowing Alfred he would probably whine for the rest of the night, or at least until Arthur let him stay with him.

Arthur was certainly not whipped. Of course not.

Meanwhile...

Feliciano came running up to Ludwig holding skiis for both of them. The skiis he was holding were appearantly too heavy for him and not being used to the snow, he tripped. Ludwig turned around just as Feliciano began to fall and he quickly held out his arm to catch him. The skiis fell to the ground, but neither of them made a move for a moment. Ludwig was staring at Feliciano while Feli was staring at the ground. They stayed that way before slowly, Feliciano got up and smiled.

"Thanks Ludwig!" He ran up and hugged his boyfriend while pressing his face in to his chest. "I could have died!" Of course this was an exaggerration, but Ludwig said nothing and adsentmindedly ran his hand through Feliciano's soft hair.

While all of this was happening; Sophia, Antonio, Becca, Alfred, Arthur, and Lovino were sitting in a nearby snow-covered bush. The reason they were there was kind of a long one...

*flashback*

Alfred, Arthur, Becca, and Lovino were all sitting in the living room of one of the cabins, trying to warm up from the cold outside. Alfred and Arthur were sitting in front of the fireplace with the hot beverages of their choice (hot chocolate for Alfred and tea for Arthur) while looking through one of Matthew's old scrapbooks. Alfred had insisted they do this because even though he loved his brother there was nothing more fun than making fun of the little Canadian. He would be sure to mention some of the more embarrassing pictures later on for a little fun.

While they were doing this, Lovino was sitting next to Becca on the couch, both of them staring at the TV, watching House (Becca's idea) with a plate full of cookies in between them. A few minutes back they had both reached for the same cookie and had ended up touching hands. After some mild blushing and stuttering they had silently decided to hold hands and now were doing so while still sporting a light blush.

Another 10 minutes went by in peace before everyone was rudely interrupted by

Sophia who kicked open the door while shouting, "EVERYBODY FREEZE. THIS IS A HOLD UP!" Glancing behind them, everyone threw her blank stares as she pulled out a baseball bat and pointed behind her. Everyone craned their neck to see that Antonio was sitting on the ground bound with ropes and still smiling widely.

"What is this all about?" Arthur sighed as he walked up to Antonio, slowly starting to untie him. Sophia made no move to stop him as him being tied up really had nothing to do with the matter at hand. She had only tied him up to make a great entrance. Not to mention he willingly offered himself to be tied.

"As Becca knows, my cuteness radar is very accurate. So about 1 hour ago, I started detecting something dangerously cute and I think it's either Feliciano or Matthew." No one said anything so she continued while pacing around the room.

"So, I need to go check this out for personal reasons, but I don't feel like going alone. I mean nothing is fun when you're all alone. And," She gestured to everyone in front of her. "I need you guys to come with me!"

There was about a moment of hesitation before anyone spoke up.

"No." Becca and Lovino said at the same time. They both stayed rooted in their spots and turned their attention back to the TV. Sophia looked saddened, but said nothing and instead looked hopefully to Arthur and Alfred.

Unfortunately for her, the couple had matching looks of shame on their faces as they stared at the ground.

"Sorry dude, but...we...uh...have something to do." Alfred finally said. Arthur offered up his apology as well and they both went back to silently looking at the photo album.

By this time Sophia looked like she was about to cry because no one wanted to spend time with her when she got a brilliant idea.

"I'll turn off the hot water if you guys don't come." Everyone instantly snapped their attention back to her, suddenly interested by what she was saying. She smirked and started pacing again.

"Yes, I think I will do just that." She held up a finger to shush Becca who looked like she was about to talk. "Before you ask. Yes, I know how. I may threaten people a lot, but I always make it a promise. And I never back out on a promise."

At this point in her speech everyone was reluctantly putting their warm winter clothes back on and starting to head out the door.

_Wow. _Sophia thought. _And I didn't even have to threaten to cut off their limbs this time! _With that thought she helped Antonio up (he was still sitting on the floor in the position he had been earlier) and skipped out the door, humming to herself.

*flashback over*

And that's how they all came to be sitting behind this bush watching the scene before them. Alfred and Arthur seemed to be in general uninterested. Alfred was complaining about the cold and Arthur yelled at him for whining while simultaneously trying to warm him up by moving closer to him.

Lovino looked kind of disgusted because 1) he hated the German bastard and didn't trust him and 2) Sophia had come here to see her own brother do something cute with his boyfriend.

Becca stared, feeling a little awkward by the whole situation, but still thinking it was cute while Sophia stared at her brother, fawning over the cuteness.

Antonio was too busy making a snow angel and staring up at the sky to notice what was going on at all.

All was well until Feliciano leaned up and kissed Ludwig passionately, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck. This started what could only be described as a clusterfuck.

Lovino instantly stood up and started yelling at Feliciano to get his hands off the bastard, while Antonio tried to pull him down, but to no avail. Alfred and Arthur finally stared in interest and looked in awe at Sophia for being this acurate about her brother doing something cute. Becca looked even more awkward, but was still shocked and just stared with wide eyes at Feliciano and Ludwig. Sophia was having conflicting feelings as 1) She was happy for her brother for finally kissing his boyfriend (though this wasn't the first time, as she would later find out) 2) The whole situation got her just a little excited. 3) She was kind of mad at Ludwig for stealing her brother's innocence. All of these emotions caused her to stop functioning and she just passed out cold, falling in to the snow.

"And there she goes," Becca muttered.

Sophia woke up a few hours later (as she had been carried back to the cabin by Antonio) and at this time Becca wanted to go snowboarding before the sun went down. Lovino volunteered to go with her instead of Sophia and they hung out for hours. Becca taught Lovino to snowboard even though he mostly just ended up losing his balance and so by the end of it all his face was red from it digging into the snow. Becca couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked, "Don't worry I was like that all the time when I started out," she reassured him.

They got onto the ski lifts that would bring them back to the cabin. The sun was just starting to set and Becca stared at it remember spending the summers with her father at the beach and counting down the seconds until it finally disappeared behind the horizon.

The two sat in silence not sure what to say to one and another.

"Ok I can't stand this silence anymore!" Becca exclaimed. Lovino jumped a bit in surprise by the sudden outbreak.

"Ok we need something to talk-," Becca started to say and then there was a sudden screech sound and the lift lurched forward into a stop. Lovino and Becca stared at each other in shock. Both knew what happened at that moment. The lift had stopped working about half way up and no one else was on it. To make matters worse their group was in their respective cabins, far enough away where they wouldn't hear their screams.

"NOOO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! GOD DAMNIT SOPHIA WHAT HAVE I DONE FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO ME!" Becca suddenly cried out surprising Lovino.

"Calm down, Becca," Lovino reassured her, "They will notice that we are missing and eventually come looking for us."

But instead back at Sophia's cabin Sophia was too busy playing patty cake with Alfred to even care and everyone else was playing an odd game of charades. It wasn't until Sophia had accidently hit Alfred in the face that she realized she had been day dreaming.

Alfred looked at her quizically for a moment. "Day dreaming?"

"Sorry Alfred!" she exclaimed, "I just thought I heard Becca cussing me out."

"I spy with my little eye . . ." Lovino trailed off an annoyed look on his face, "Damnit! There isn't anything but snow!" Becca giggled, "Got a point there," she gave a loud sigh, "It's starting to get darker."

Lovino nodded, "This is bad." Becca looked down. There were only about 13 feet above ground, the worst that can happen is that they landed wrong and broke a leg. But then they would have to walk through the snow which was probably not the best thing to do with a broken leg.

"I have a feeling we will be here for a long time," Becca said. She started to feel cold as a small breeze passed over them. She shivered and out of nowhere Lovino wrapped an arm around her trying to keep her warm. Becca stuttered a thank you. After a few moments of silence and thinking Becca couldn't help but giggle.

Lovino who raised a questioning eyebrow asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing I just remembered when I went kayaking once and a storm came out of nowhere. I had to sit on a sand bank for an hour in the cold rain," she said. Lovino looked at her curiously, "You traveled a lot?" he asked.

Becca shrugged, "I guess you could say that. It was something my mom wanted us to do so we could have 'fun' and be closer together but I could never get along with my mom and most of the time my little sisters. My dad and I were close though," she said.

Lovino nodded, "I didn't know my father. My mother hated Feliciano and I. She blamed us for the reason her husband left."

"I'm sorry," Becca whispered but Lovino shrugged as if it was nothing, "Don't worry. I don't really care anymore."

After a few more minutes of playing patty cake, Sophia suddenly realized something. Her voice was a little shaky and she looked out the window.

"H-Hey Afred?" Alfred looked up and nodded. Yeah..?" "How long have Becca and Lovino been out snowboarding?" Alfred pondered this for a moment and replied, "About 5 hours?"

Sophia stood up at this and shouted. "5 HOURS? AND THEY'RE NOT BACK YET? IT'S LIKE-" She paused a moment and glanced at the clock on the wall, "9:30!" She reached down, pulling Alfred off the floor by the front of his jacket and stared around the room.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at Sophia who looked hystarical. They all held slightly confused looks and were trying to piece together what she had just said.

"WE HAVE TO GO FIND BECCA AND LOVINO! THEY COULD BE-" She paused dramatically. "DEAD!"

At this everyone finally got what the emergancy and rushed to stand up. They quickly put back on their winter clothes, rushing to get out the door.

Sophia looked at Alfred and lowered her voice back to normal. "Do you know where your brother is?" He nodded and replied, "Yeah he should be in his cabin...why?" She nodded and started heading out the door. "Show me where it is. He knows this place better than we do, so he might be able to help us."

They split in to two groups. Sophia, Antonio, and Alfred in one group. (Antonio was only coming along with Sophia because she had insisted that if he didn't that he would get himself lost. Everyone else knew that it's just because she wanted to spend time with him.) Ludwig, Feliciano, and Arthur were in another group because really there needed to be two responsible people to take care of Feliciano. They both went off on their separate ways after about 5 minutes. (Alfred had spent those minutes clinging to Arthur telling him to not get lost or die or get eaten by monsters or something) The search was on.

Meanwhile...

Becca shivered as it got colder. Lovino and Becca had huddled close together to get warmer. They definitely needed more clothes for nights and especially since they were so high off the ground. Becca saw Lovino's hand shaking so she grabbed them and rubbed her hands on them to get them warm. She cupped her own hands and blew on to them. She could feel her warm breathe sneaking into her gloves.

It wasn't until Lovino saw Becca had some type of murderous glare in her eyes that he thought she was going insane, "I'm going to kill Sophia for this," she growled.

"Now how do you know that it was Sophia's fault?" he asked, trying to calm her down.

Becca's evil glare sharpened, "Because she is a fucking female alien robot unicorn god!" she exclaimed.

Now Lovino was positive that Becca had cracked.

He grabbed Becca and brought her closer to calm her down and to warm her up. Becca blushed madly at this. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Becca thought.

It was then that Becca started feeling a bit warm. She inched herself closer to Lovino and nested her head on his shoulder. Though she felt a little bit warm it was still so cold. Lovino looked down a Becca to check if she was alright. He tried not to look at her directly since her was lightly blushing.

He saw Becca looking dizzy and almost about to faint. His eyes widened, "Becca! I know its cold but you need to stay awake," he said urgently but it was too late Becca collapsed into Lovino's arms.

"Alfred. I hate you." Sophia scowled. Alfred just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh...Sorry?" Even Antonio was glaring daggers at him as they walked through the deep snow.

Alfred had gotten them lost somewhere in the woods They couldn't recognize anything around them and it was just getting darker and colder by the second. Sophia was trying to imagine what it would be like to spend the night in the cold, but quickly shook the thought away. No way they would survive if they stayed out here. Maybe they all should have stayed together...

At that moment, All 3 of them heard a loud, low yell coming from their left. Now Sophia wasn't scared easily, but hearing screaming in dark scary woods in the middle of the night? Not the most comforting thing. She started shaking and looked at the other two. Instantly her look of fear turned in to one of annoyance.

They were both holding on to each other for dear life and whimpering. It looked as if they were about to cry and she almost made a sarcastic remark about it, but was stopped by another loud scream. Instead of talking she jumped in between the two and tried not to scream as she hung off of them.

Oh god. She thought. I'm going to die...with Alfred and Antonio no less! At least she would die with friends...

She stood there for a few moments wallowing in self-pity at dying alone when she paused. What the hell was she doing? She wasn't some wuss. She was Sophia. She lived for adventure!

She started marching towards the sound, giving no explanation to where she was going. Both guys called out to her and statred walking after her, but she ran faster. She worked better alone, and anyway she didn't want to involve them if it was something dangerous. God she hoped this was just two teenagers fooling around in the woods.

On the other side of the resort Ludwig, Arthur, and Feliciano were just about fed up with searching. They had been looking for almost an hour and hadn't had any clue as to where Becca and Lovino were, much less where the others were.

Arthur cursed as he fell forward, tripping over a tree root hidden in the snow. As he laid in the snow he was thinking about just giving up andheading back to the cabin. He quickly banished those thoughts and instead pushed himself off the ground. Becca was his friend and there was no way he was going to let her die. Not to mention Alfred would probably never let him hear the end of it if he gave up.

He slowly started after Feliciano and Ludwig when he heard an excited voice.

"Ve! Ludwig! I see a cabin, I think it's Matthew's!" Arthur perked up and started to move a little faster towards the voice.

"Hmm...Yes, I think that's Matthew's cabin. We should probably go inside in case the others have already found their way back."

All three of them hurried up to the door of the cabin before noticing all of the lights were on. Taking this as a good thing, Ludwig went to open the door. Arthur and Feliciano waited impatiently as Ludwig attempted to open the door.

"There's no use. It's locked."

Ludwig and Feliciano looked ready to go, but it seems Arthur had other ideas as he started to run towards the door at full speed.

"I am NOT leaving here without opening this damn door!"

And at the word 'door' he hit the door with full force and it completely came off its hinges, sending Arthur to the ground.

All was silent as Ludwig and Feliciano stood where the door used to be. It's not because they were surprised by Arthur breaking down the door. They were more surprised by who was waiting for them inside the cabin.

"Gilbert?"

"Yo! West!"


	3. Christmas Special Part 2

**Oh my god, this could have been a separate story XD. Oh well. Btw I think I show my OTP in this story a lot. Obv. USUK. And this fic is actually Alfred-centric even though it's supposed to be about me and Becca. Oh well. He's my favorite character so...8D anyway. This story needs more Gilbot! (Robot. Gilbert. hahaha) but seriously. Moar Gilbo Plz. Idek about this Christmas special anymore. I'm lazy. Enjoy this crack. Anyway, I didn't edit this. Tell me if there are mistakes even though I know there are.**

**

* * *

**

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked out from the tree had been hiding behind at the small voice he had heard.

"STAY AWAY! I have a gun!" He bluffed. He was just about to run away when he noticed something. That voice...it sounded familiar. He stepped out from behind the tree and ran towards the person who had been speaking.

"MATTIE!" He tackled his brother to the ground and hugged him tightly in fear.

Matthew squeaked in surprise and pushed his brother back a bit to give him a stern look. But his expression melted when he saw how scared Alfred looked. He put his arms around Alfred to hug back, and started rubbing soothing circles in to his back.

"You ok?" He murmured; softer than he had meant to.(He couldn't really speak loudly since a certain American was cutting off his oxygen supply.)

"Becca and Lovino are missing, I let Arthur go off with Feliciano and Ludwig, about an hour ago Sophia went missing right after we heard screams from the woods, and then Antonio ran after her! I've been sitting here in the woods alone imagining how i'm going to die for an hour! How do you think I feel?" Matthew winced and looked away at his tone, worrying about whether he had angered his brother. Alfred hadn't meant for the last part to sound so rude, and he sighed.

"...Sorry bro. Not in the best mood." He added.

Matthew shook his head and smiled. "No it's fine, but we should go looking for everyone soon, eh? It's getting late and these woods aren't the...safest." He frowned at the last part and looked at the surrounding woods. It was dark and full of tall tress that looked like they brushed the sky. It was eerily silent except for the odd noise of a small animal running across the snow.

Alfred, for once, sensed the dark mood and instinctively held his brother closer to him. "Yeah we should definitely leave. These woods are giving me the creeps."

At that Matthew moved to get up, but Alfred pushed him back down in to the snow and looked in his eyes. "Matthew. Why were you out in these woods alone at night?"

Matthew froze and shifted uncomfortably under his brother. That was not the question he had been expecting. A blush started to creep on to his face and he looked away while stuttering. He finally met Alfred's eyes again and saw his serious expression. Matthew gulped and managed to lightly push on his brother's chest, motioning for him to get off. Alfred reluctantly obeyed and took up to sitting across from Matthew, looking at him expectantly.

Matthew sighed, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this one. "I was...going out to meet someone." He paused to read his brother's expression which had turned to confusion and he clarified. "My...boyfriend..." He looked back at Alfred and grew worried at the expressions that were crossing his face. They ranged from confusion, to surprise, to anger, and finally to a blank expression. Matthew, not knowing if this was good or bad, decided to test the waters.

"Alfred?" He tried a second time and pouted, he got no response he slowly shifted closer to Alfred and poked his cheek lightly while whispering "poke" under his breath. He didn't do things like this often, but he hoped his brother would go softer on him when he was reminded of how cute he was.

"Shit Mattie. I'm trying to look mad over here and you ruined it! You know I can't get mad at you when you're being all adorable like that." He grinned and Matthew smiled feebly, breathing out a sigh of relief. He was about to get up when Alfred asked him casually, "So who is it?"

Matthew froze and looked at his brother. Shit. Well obviously his plan hadn't worked out well enough to make him forget. In exasperation, he fell back in to the snow and buried his face in it. He could almost feel the snow melt under his burning cheeks. He mumbled the name in to the snow, letting his voice get muffled. Anyone other than Alfred wouldn't have been able to hear anything at all, but living with his shy brother gave him acute hearing.

He smiled and leaned closer to Matthew while smiling. "What was that Mattie? I couldn't quite hear ya. I was too busy preparing myself for some ticking." He held his hands above Matthew in an imposing manner and Matthew froze. He was EXTREMELY ticklish and his brother had crazy strength, so his tickling actually hurt. Matthew mumbled it again a bit louder and buried his face even further in snow.

Alfred smiled and started counting down to five. "5...4...3...2..." after every number his hands would get closer to Matthew and he could barely contain his laughter as the Canadian started burying his head even deeper. When Alfred counted down to one he was dangerously close to Matthew and in despair Matthew cried out,"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He blushed at his own sudden outburst and covered his mouth.

If Alfred was off put by this answer he didn't show it. He blinked in surprise at the sudden confession, but soon he was smiling and pulling Matthew to his feet.

"Well Jesus bro that was all you had to say! No use getting all scared about telling me." He slapped Matthew's back in a friendly manner and then put an arm around his shoulder. His face turned serious for a moment before continuing. "I will have to talk to him though. Make sure he's good enough for my little brother!" He smiled and pulled Matthew closer. The latter didn't respond and instead opted to look at the ground and hide his blush.

Alfred turned towards Matthew and frowned. "Dude..." He trailed off and looked around them frantically. "How are we gonna get out of here!" Matthew just face palmed and started leading the way back to his cabin.

* * *

"You know I left you two alone for a reason."

"Yes well I followed you for the same reason~"

"Yes and now Alfred is probably going to die alone."

"I'm sure he'll live. It would certainly ruin Christmas if our dear friend were to die. And everyone knows Christmas can't be ruined! Especially not while on a great vacation such as this."

Sophia simply snorted at this and continued to walk deeper in the woods, leaving Antonio to hurry after her. They had yet to find the source of the original screams and only succeeded in getting themselves lost even deeper in the woods.

"This is just great. We haven't found the source of the screaming, Becca and Lovino are still missing, we don't know where the hell our other friends are, we've managed to get ourselves completely lost, and worst of all I'm stuck with you. The guy who is so completely oblivious to everything around him that he doesn't even notice my obvious feelings for him!" Her voice had raised considerably at the last part of her rant and it took her a moment to cool down. She looked up after a minute or so and held in the urge to laugh at what she saw.

Antonio was completely taken aback. His face was pale and his eyes had gone wide while he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"You-you. You wha-?"

"Antonio, isn't it obvious?"

Sophia took a step towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever been subtle?" She traced a gloved finger along his chest. "Because that's really not my thing." She slowly made her way closer and closer to him until their faces were so close their noses touched. "Truth is I really li-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Sophia cursed as Antonio looked in the direction the sound as coming from. Why did things like this only happen to her?

"SOPHIA! FELICIANO! ANTONIO! POTATO BASTARD-ANYONE! HELP!"

"Oh my god. That voice...It's..." Antonio

"LOVINO!" Antonio and Sophia shouted as they ran towards the noise, all thoughts of the previous intimacy forgotten.

* * *

"Oh thank god! We finally made it!" Alfred ran up to the door of Matthew's cabin as his brother followed at a more relaxed pace, his eyes closed.

"Alfred you act like you've been gone for da-oof!" Matthew was stopped suddenly when he bumped in to Alfred on the porch. "Uh..Al? You ok?" Alfred turned around, clamping his hand over the others mouth to silence him. He pointed towards the broken down door with wide eyes.

"Matt...did you leave the door open when you left...?" He whispered while silently pleading with his eyes. He hoped that the answer was yes and his brother had just been careless. God he prayed that was the case. His heart dropped when he saw Matthew silently shaking his head no and starting to quiver. Oh shit. Well this didn't look good.

Slowly Alfred too his hand away and gave his brother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Matt. I'm a hero, so I'll take down whoever is in there!" He gave him a thumbs up as Matthew nodded slowly and started towards the door. Hopefully whoever inside didn't have a weapon..or company.

He waited a few seconds before running through the doorway in a sudden burst of courage. He noticed the multiple people in the room, though not looking at their faces, and tackled the first person he saw to the ground.

"Evil villain! How dare you break in to my brother's ca-"

"The hell? Alfred you git! What are you doing barging in here like that? And get off of me!"

Ha! He'd finally gotten the creep where he wanted him. But wait...why did this guy sound so familiar and British? Alfred looked at the body beneath him that was now squirming while desperately trying to get out from under him. He noticed the messy blond hair first, then the bright green eyes, and finally the rather large eyebrows that Alfred had known for years.

"Alfred. F. Jones! You get off of me right no-gah!" He was cut off as Alfred pulled him in to his chest and hugged him. Unfortunately for Arthur, Alfred didn't know his own strength and was currently breaking his boyfriend's ribs with his "hug".

"Hey Artie! I didn't know you were here! I thought you were some criminal! Good thing I didn't run in here with a baseball bat or something, huh?" He affectionately squeezed the brit which elicited a surprised squeak from Arthur. Noticing the pained look on his face, Alfred let go of him and rolled to the side.

It took Arthur a few moments to catch his breath and send Alfred scathing look. "Yes it's good that you didn't do something rash such as that." He rolled his eyes, but his words held no real bite to them. Instead he was rather elated to know that the American hadn't gotten lost in the snow or been 'eaten by monsters' as he had put. He smiled lightly at the thought and chanced a look at Alfred who was now smiling with his usual fervor. They sat like that for a moment before they were interrupted as a rather annoying and distinctly German accented voice rang through the air.

"Hey Jones. Where the fuck is Matt?"

Ah. Leave it to Gilbert to completely ruin the mood.

"Gil..bert?" Everyone turned to the timid voice coming from the doorway as the person standing there held a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing here? And what is everyone else doing here? And why is the door broken down!" Matthew stood at the doorway completely flustered with an accusatory glance at the people in his room.

"Well see...I was going to awesomely surprise you at your cabin tonight because I'm an amazing boyfriend like that-" at the word boyfriend Arthur raised his eyebrow in curiosity and looked towards Alfred. The latter nodded and tried to keep a neutral expression on his face, but was failing miserably. Looks like Arthur would have to ask Alfred about it later though because Gilbert had started to talk again.

"As to the other two questions, West, Feli, and Eyebrows over there decided to break through the door and wake me up from the awesome dream I was having." Arthur made a small noise of protest at the nickname, but was shushed by Gilbert.

"That doesn't explain why your brother is here though Birdie. Thought we were going to be alone." Gilbert pouted slightly, but was largely ignored by the Canadian that had now stepped through the door and sat down on the couch.

"Found him in the woods after he'd been left by Antonio and Sophia. They went chasing after some scream they had heard in the woods while searching for Becca and...Lovino..." He trailed off at the end and looked up at the others in the room.

The other 4 in the group had matching expressions of both remembrance and guilt as they stared back at Matthew. Gilbert looked up in confusion at the others. Was he missing something?

Suddenly the 5 others in the room ran outside the door leaving a very flustered Gilbert behind to watch them leave.

"What the fuck...did I say something?"

* * *

"LOVINO! BECCA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Sophia shouted in to the darkness hoping against hope that one of them would hear her and that they weren't in danger.

"SOPHIA? YEAH. WE'RE UP HERE IN THE SKI LIFT! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP US GET DOWN! BECCA PASSED OUT A WHILE BACK! I THINK SHE'S SICK OR SOMETHING!" At the sound of her brother's voice Sophia teared up in relief. That relief was short lived though as what he had said sunk in. Becca was sick? She had passed out? They were in a ski lift?

Antonio seemed to be just as confused and panicked as she because he stayed rooted in his spot staring up above them. Slowly Sophia rose her head to see what he was looking at and she froze. "Oh God." She whispered under her breath.

Right above them was the ski lift, and the exact chairs that Lovino and Becca were in. She could barely make out Becca's shape as she was pulled in to Lovino's side, but she could just make out the top of her head. She should have felt happy that she had finally found them, but there was one problem. They were at the highest point in the lift and were too far above them to simply catch them if they fell. They could easily break something if they tried to get down and it's not like they could just restart the damn machine. Only Matthew knew how to do that. Oh where was the little invisible Canadian when they needed him?

As if by magic she heard a sound of bickering. No this wasn't normal bickering. It sounded like an all out fight between an obvious American and an equally obvious Brit. She listened closely and could also hear a cheerful Italian accented voice chatting away about pasta and pizza while a low German voice simply agreed with what he said. At this point she recognized the voices and almost fell over in excitement.

Antonio gave Sophia a quick smile before shouting at the top of his lungs, "GUYS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" In that cheerful Spanish accent of his.

Sophia almost fell over in relief when she heard, "HOLY SHIT! You guys are alive! We're coming right over!" in reply.

* * *

After several minutes of, "Oh thank God you're ok!"'s and "What the fuck were you thinking?"'s they finally arrived back at Matthew's cabin. It had been decided that they would all spend the night there for convenience. Tomorrow was Christmas after all and it would be a pain to travel back and forth between cabins. They also had to keep an eye on Becca who was now sleeping peacefully in the rocking chair next to the fire after being deposited there by rest of the group was sitting in various places around the room keeping quiet, just enjoying each others company. Well it was quiet until a rather spontaneous argument between Alfred and Sophia started.

"So I'm getting the couch!"

"Ha. No. I'm the hero. I get the couch."

"I'm cooler than you. I get the couch."

"You wish, but no. I'm cooler than you will ever be. I get the couch."

Sophia had run out of reasons to get the couch so she just resorted to yelling, her voice getting louder after each word. "I. GET. THE. COUCH."

"Fuck you. I get the couch."

"No, no sir. FUCK YOU. I GET THE COUCH."

"No, no. I get the couch because I'm just that fucking awe-"

"JESUS. Both of you are acting like children! If you want the couch so badly you can both have it!"

Alfred paled slightly as he was yelled at by Arthur. It was never good when a certain Brit was angry at you. His words could cut like glass if he was upset enough.

He glared darkly at Sophia, but she obviously didn't get the idea for her eyes shone bright and she had an excited grin on her face. His glare turned to a questioning stare, but her smile only grew wider. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him in a side hug and called out loudly,

"I call dibs on using Alfred as a pillow!"

At this point Arthur had a rather amused smile on his face, while Alfred continued to stare down at her in confusion. She struggled to pull him towards the couch, but the efforts were weak and he stayed rooted in his spot. The previous argument seemed to have been forgotten as Sophia continued to pull.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to take you back to the couch so I can sleep!"

"There are plenty of pillows that you ca-"

"Yes, but you're more comfortable!" She whined and stared at him with pleading eyes.

After a few protests from Alfred, which were largely ignored, he was forcefully pushed down on the couch by Sophia who now had a triumphant grin on her face. A few seconds of silence were heard before she wrapped her arms and legs around him and gave a content sigh. Now to any other guy this might be embarrassing, but they were good friends and it really wasn't the first time they had slept like this.

Now normally, said guy's boyfriend would probably be angry, but really he was just amused by the whole situation and sat back watching whole thing. So eventually Alfred just gave in and fell asleep, his arm dangling off the side of the couch.

In a sudden burst of affection Arthur took off Alfred's glasses, putting them on the table, and placed a kiss on his forehead. He lingered above him for a moment and sighed, pondering what the American would say if he saw that. Well...what he didn't know didn't hurt him...

And with that he took his place in front of the fire and sat drinking tea. After a few minutes he gave in to sleep and was breathing quietly while using his arms as a pillow.

When they had initially arrived Feliciano was the first to fall asleep, resting underneath the Christmas tree much like a cat would. He'd been carried by Ludwig to Matthew's room, where it had been decided they would sleep due to Ludwig being Gilbert's brother. Thankfully enough there was both a couch and a bed in Matthew's room, which allowed Ludwig to sleep on the couch and Matthew, Gilbert, and Feliciano to share the bed.

This now left Antonio and Lovino alone. Both of them being far too awake by the day's events to possibly fall asleep.

* * *

Antonio was sitting next to Arthur's sleeping form in front of the fire, warming his hands with a cup of hot chocolate. Lovino instead opted to sit in front of the Christmas tree while silently going through what had happened that day.

He'd pretty much been through hell when he thought about it. He didn't even like the cold, yet here he'd been dragged through the snow, fallen on his face more times than he could think of, and been trapped on a ski lift for hours with a sick girl.

But...it wasn't all bad. That "sick girl" happened to be the very girl he was pining after. Sure the situation they had been in was bad, but he could almost count that as a first date. Up until the last part they had been having a rather enjoyable time, just snowboarding and messing around on the mountain. It was different from times they spent at the restaurant. There there were people around at all times. It also wasn't the most romantic environment with all the screaming and cursing that went on in the kitchen.

He glanced over at Becca and stared at her sleeping form. _God she looks beautiful..._He thought as he watched, a rare fond smile on his face. Across the room he heard Antonio sigh and looked over.

Antonio was sitting next to the couch, staring up at Sophia with a pout.

"I'd give anything to be Alfred right now."

Lovino was about to reply, but was interrupted by Antonio.

"Ok...maybe not to be Alfred because I definitely don't want to date Arthur-" At this they heard a small sneeze emitted from Arthur, but they chose to ignore it and soon turned back to the couch.

"But I mean I would give anything to be in his position. They're really good friends, right?"

Lovino, too tired to say anything, simply nodded lazily. After a moments thought he spoke up uncharacteristically quiet. "It's probably because they work at the arcade together. They spend...a lot of time together. Maybe if you spent more time with her you two could get closer." Antonio looked hopeful, but he was soon disheartened when Lovino continued with, "Well he's also gay, so that might be the reason they're such good friends."

There was a moment of silence after his statement and Lovino wondered if he had actually hurt Antonio. He glanced over in his direction and watched as Antonio stared in to the distance. He seemed to be thinking about something deeply.

"So if I got a boyfriend I might have a chance with her?"

If Lovino had been the one with hot chocolate he might have spit it out at that moment.

"WHAT? You...you're not even gay! And how the fuck do you think that would get you a girl?"

Antonio seemed far more subdued as he continued calmly, now looking at Lovino.

"I'm open to a lot of things. It's not like I've never tried it out before." At this Lovino raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Plus you said that she might be good friends with Alfred because he is gay. If I got a boyfriend maybe she would pay more attention to me..." He trailed off at the end and hung his head in defeat.

Normally Lovino wouldn't give a shit about whether Antonio was happy or sad, but that might be because he was always happy. Not once had he actually seen the spaniard seem genuinely upset. This worried him slightly and he headed over to where his friend was sitting and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it. If she didn't like you she wouldn't have tried to kiss you earlier tonight." Antonio's head shot up in surprise and he stared at his friend for a moment before smiling.

"So you saw."

"Yeah. But don't do it in front of me again or else I might have to kill you."

They paused for a moment before bursting in to near hysterical laughter, but quickly were subdued when they saw Sophia roll around in her sleep, kicking Alfred hard in his side.

They resolved to quiet giggling before shutting up all together. Just enjoying their moment of peaceful friendship before nodding off to sleep, leaning against each others shoulder.

* * *

Sophia was the first to wake, her eyes fluttering open and staring at the ceiling in confusion (a ceiling which just so happened to be plastered with many posters of Matthew's favorite sport, Hockey). Wondering where she was, she slowly pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced around. She noted Alfred next to her, who by now had half of his body actually hanging off the bed, Antonio and Lovino who were sleeping next to each other, supported by the couch, and Arthur who was still sleeping soundly in front of the fire.

Taking this all in she suddenly realized where she was. Smiling to herself, she leaned back to go back to sleep, but instead she snapped back up as realization dawned on her.

_Today is Christmas..._She thought to herself. Moving at a hurried pace, she pulled Alfred back on to the couch and slapped him on his right cheek. He slowly opened one of his eyes and glared at her.

"Bitch, did you just slap me?"

Sophia snickered and slowly turned his head so he could look at the Christmas tree in to the right of htem.

"Does that remind you of anything?" She smirked as she saw his dumbstruck face suddenly light up.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He squealed (in a rather manly fashion). Jumping up quickly he ran over to Matthew's room and threw open his door. Sitting on the edge of his brother's bed, he hopped up and down, screaming about Christmas until everyone in the room languidly opened their eyes and stared. Suddenly realization dawned on them and a few people started to head towards the living room where everyone was already up.

Arthur stood up to go get himself some tea while he lazily rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up at the early ever. However he was stopped from his actions when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a chin lay on top of his head. He didn't need to look back to know who it was and he felt a small smile coming on when he leaned back a bit in to the warm embrace.

"It's Christmas." Alfred said, puffing in to Arthur's ear.

Arthur felt himself shudder at their close proximity, but he tried to keep back his excitement.

"I'm aware. It's also 5 AM on a bloody Sunday. That's the only reason I'm letting you do this by the way. This whole good morning hug thing." He tried to keep the blush from his face, but failed miserably when he heard Alfred laugh at his obvious lie.

"I'm sure that's the only reason Artie. Quite sure."

Arthur smiled and laid his hand over one of Alfred's, playing with his fingers.

_No_, he thought, _that definitely isn't the reason._

Sophia was watching the entire exchange with mild interest, which was uncharacteristic of her. She couldn't completely turn her attention to the couple because she was currently being hit over the head by Becca who was mumbling something along the lines of, "Why the fuck are we up so early? It's not like we have our presents with us anyway."

This brought everyone's attention to Becca who was now smirking as Sophia paled slightly.

"What do you mean...we don't have our presents?" Antonio asked, his voice laced with a trace amount of suspicion.

"Haha..I don't know what Becca's talking about..." Sophia slowly backed away from her friends in the room who were gathering around her.

She looked panic for a moment before pointing an accusatory finger at Becca and shouting. "BECCA'S THE ONE WHO OPENED THE WINDOW."

Becca sputtered for a second before pointing at Sophia and yelling. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW THEM OUT THE WINDOW!"

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THERE WERE COCKROACHES IN THE BAGS!"

"THERE WERE COCKROACHES IN THE BAGS!"

"WELL THEN THAT WAS A PERFECTLY REASONABLE THING TO DO."

This went on for several moments before Lovino held up his hands and cursed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO THIS TIME?"

Sophia and Becca slowly backed up towards the window and looked at each other, the same thought on their minds.

"Hey Becca...remember that time we time traveled back to the American Revolution and we saw Francis Marion jump out of a window?" Sophia started, an excited glint in her eye.

Becca nodded in the affirmative and Sophia continued. "Remember how we said one day we would try that?"

Another nod and Sophia was running towards the window, throwing it up with gusto and staring back at the room.

"Well guys I guess it's time we made our way...out."

And with that Sophia jumped right out of the second floor window, down to the snow below. Everyone stared at her for a second before Becca kicked in to action, giving a small salute and jumping out the window herself.

All of the guys in the room just stared blankly at the room before Alfred decided to break the silence.

"Oh they are so fucking dead."

And, making sure to get their pitchforks (metaphorical) and fire (metaphorical), they all jumped out the window after the two girls and in to the woods covering the mountain.

Yes. Today was a good day by Everyone's standards. And the vacation a success.

Well...maybe not.

* * *

**Ok this is completely..I don't know. This is crack (btw this is Sophia because I haven't given up on this story! Unlike Becca). I finished this as like 1 AM, so don't blame me if this is terrible. Blame drowsiness and cold medication. Anyway, please review! I will love you forever if you review. Even if it's to say this sucks because I know it does XD I mean I actually like this story because It's so light-hearted, but it has a lot of inside jokes in it. I might like re-edit this, but I figured I should post this before the holidays are TOO far gone. **


	4. Gilbo Baggins

**ok so um idk what to say XD now this is what before the christmas special? ok yeah before i believe so but whatever just read. this is the continuation of the first chapter (this is becca)**

* * *

Becca and Sophia walked down the street slowly. "Well that was . . ." Becca trailed off not sure what to say.

"Don't worry just don't think about it. You know how men can be," Sophia reassured her. Becca nodded and smiled, "So what do we do now?"

Sophia didn't say anything as she thought about it, "Well I have never been here. This is the first time I have visited my brothers since they moved here about two years ago."

Becca looked at Sophia as if she was stupid, "That's just great."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Come on! Where is your sense of adventure?" Sophia grabbed Becca's hand and dragged her around the square of the town.

"Come on I'm hungry," Becca whined. "You're always hungry," Sophia said back.

Becca tried to think of something to say back but couldn't, "Yeah your right." It was the French sign that caught Sophia's sight, "Come on, there is a coffee shop over there."

"But I hate coffee," Becca mumbled. She glanced at the sign that said in beautiful cursive writing 'Café Chaud.'

"Why is this town so... original," Becca asked. Sophia shrugged and as she opened the door. The curly haired girl let go of her best friend and both entered the coffee shop. A small bell was heard and a "Welcome to the Café Chaud," the voice was hard and was probably the scariest sounding Becca has ever heard.

She noticed the man behind the counter was close to 21 and about 6 feet and had a strong build. He wore a blue striped apron which matched his greenish-blue eyes and short blond hair.

Sophia simply smiled as if he was every other guy that you would pass on the street while Becca stood their contemplating if he was human.

"Afternoon," Sophia greeted and the man nodded, "Can I have a cappuccino and get her a brownie," Sophia ordered.

The man nodded, "Tino we need a brownie!" he yelled his voice was hard and a bit gruff and had a Swedish accent.

"Ok!" came a Finnish accented voice. A blond came out from the back doors of the kitchen with a plate of a huge brownie piece. Becca's eyes widened as she stared at the brownie with hunger. The blond was around 20 and he had brownish-blue eyes he was at least 5 inches shorter than the big guy.

Sophia went to the cash register to pay. The man stood at the cash register with the same grim look on his face, Sophia looked at this name tag 'Berwald Oxenstierna.'

When Berwald gave Sophia her change, Sophia said "Thank you Berwald."

Becca grabbed the brownie, "Thanks Tino."

"Anytime Miss!" Tino called back to them. As they walked out the two girls looked at each other, "Well . . . that was awkward," Becca commented as she took a bite out of the brownie.

Sophia nodded and drank her cappuccino. "Oh my god why is this brownie so good!" Becca exclaimed.

"What?" Sophia asked as she gave Becca a weird look. They continued to walk down the street until Becca stopped.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Sophia. Sophia stopped and listened carefully, "Is that someone being beaten up to a bloody pulp?" she asked. Becca nodded and a wicked smile crossed her face as she began following the sound.

She heard a girl's voice and the sound of metal ringing. Becca was the first to see the 20 year old Hungarian beating up the man. She stopped and examined the scene before her.

The Hungarian had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt and she carried a frying pan.

"Oh my..." Sophia breathed. She handed Becca her cappuccino and walked up to the woman with the frying pan and looked her up and down. "Excuse me Miss..." She trailed off and looked expectantly.

The girl looked at Sophia with a smile on her face and held out her hand. "Héderváry. Elizabeta Héderváry!" Sophia shook her hand and smiled back.

"Sophia...well just Sophia for now," She said hesitantly. "Now Elizabeta...might I ask why you're currently beating this man with a frying pan? I mean sure he's a man and men aren't to be trusted..." She started off, clearly still bitter about the earlier incident with Lovino and Antonio, "but no reason to beat him to death."

"Oh no, you don't understand," Elizabeta stated calmly, "He was harassing my husband! He was making fun of him and what not in front of his friends. As if I could let that one slide."

Sophia paused a moment and looked around thoughtfully. "...Well in that case I'll help you!" She exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

"WAIT!" Becca yelled. "Don't do that! He looks hurt!" They all turned their attention to the man who was now lying on the ground holding the back of his head. He looked tall (though it was hard to tell with him on the ground) and sort of lanky, but he seemed to be in good shape. His hair was either platinum blonde or a silverish color, but his eyes were obviously red. Sophia bent down to get a better look at him, but he suddenly reached up and, by taking hold of her jacket, pulled her down to the ground with him.

"If you're in league with this crazy bitch then you should leave now or else..." He left the end of the sentence open trying to think of something intimidating. It's not like he could hurt her because 1) he shouldn't hit a girl and 2) she didn't have a weapon with her.

"Or else..." Sophia repeated with a questioning tone at the end. She pulled his hands off of her jacket and stood up. "Look you look nice enough, so I'm not going to beat you, but..." She glanced wearily at Elizabeta who was now trying to look like the picture of innocence with her eyes widened and the frying pan held behind her back. "I can't guarantee that she won't hurt you." Sophia finished. She then held out her hand and helped pull the man off of the ground. "What's your name, kid?" She said addressing the man.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! But you can just call me the awesome one, the exalted one, simply THE one, or may-" Sophia held up a hand to pause him.

"No, no...It's ok. I think I'll just stick to Gilbert for now." She said. Gilbert looked saddened by her statement, so Sophia sighed and begrudgingly said, "Gilbert...the awesome one."

At this, Gilbert's face lit up and he jumped up and down yelling, "FINALLY! Someone appreciates the awesome that is me!" Sophia sighed again and rubbed the back of her head.

"So..." She started, "I guess we should just be on my way..." She started to walk away and motioned for Becca to follow, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "I forgot. Since I've never seen you before I'll assume you're new?" Sophia and Becca nodded to which Elizabeta said, "You should come see my husband, Roderich! He'd love to meet you two!" Gilbert scoffed in the background and muttered, "Like that prick would be happy to see anyone..." before he was silenced by a swift kick to the knee. Elizabeta smiled expectantly at both Becca and Sophia and they both sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**i remember writing this chapter. i have to say it was really odd XD any who i'm sure every knows what to do (and if you don't then just review)**

**guess who doesn't own hetalia! US (unfortunately) **


	5. What is the name of this town!

**HEY :DDD Sophia here! I don't know why though…the majority of this chapter was written by Becca. But she's a lazy arse, so I-the hero that I am-decided to post this chapter! (LOL I actually do have some sort of weird hero complex…but I also like being a villain! O_o internal conflict going on there…) Anyway, I'm rambling. Did you notice how terrible I am at writing these Author's notes? They're just…blergh. I'm also sleep deprived, so that doesn't help. I spent like 4 hours last night searching for a story…and I didn't find it. D: Well anyway, on with the story. Though this is kind of a filler, but not really. Romance ensues…but not really. Or does it? I'm not sure. **

**

* * *

**

"Fine we'll go," Becca answered after a moment of hesitation. Elizabeta smile widened, "Great! Follow me."

Elizabeta started walking away and Becca turned around to look at Gilbert, "Are you coming?" she asked, taking a bite of the brownie. Gilbert glared at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Becca," she replied giving a small smile. Becca turned around and followed after Sophia, "Come on Gilbo," Sophia yelled. At this Gilbert began to follow the group of girls, slightly miffed at the use of 'Gilbo' instead of the awesome one.

The group went around the corner and saw a music shop. The sign said in larger letters Edelstein Music. "What is with the names of this town?" Becca exclaimed.

Everyone gave her a weird look but Becca just silently finished her brownie. Everyone walked in and was greeted with the sound of someone playing the piano. Elizabeta smiled and walked to the back room to greet her husband. Gilbert looked around the room at the different instruments and such, "Tch."

"What's wrong awesome one?" Becca asked slyly. Gilbert seemed to lighten up at this, "Bored," he whined. Roderich stepped out of the back room with Elizabeta.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my husband Roderich Edelstein," she introduced. It was the annoying ringing that interrupted Gilbert's comment.

Sophia grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened it, "Hello," she said into.

"Sophia, I need you back at the restaurant," said Lovino through the phone.

"Aw, but Lovino," Sophia whined back but Lovino stopped her, "Stop whining Sophia and get BACK."

Sophia hung up the phone and sighed, "Sorry but we have to head back to the restaurant."

Elizabeta frowned, "Well maybe we can see each other again."

"Of course," Becca said, "Bye Roderich. It was nice to meet you and you too Gilbert."

Sophia ran out the store with Becca after her. "Come on we don't want to make Lovino angry," Sophia said. Both ran down the street and back to the restaurant.

* * *

After about 5 minutes the girls ended up back at the restaurant and Sophia threw open the door. "WHAT'S THE EMERG...en...cy...?" She looked around her and stopped talking.

"Woah!" Becca shouted. "Look at all the people! I thought Lovino said it wasn't busy on Mondays!"

They both started moving towards the front to ask Antonio what was up, but were suddenly pulled to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sophia yelled. She then looked at the annoyed face of the person who had pulled them in and sighed. "Oh it's just you Lovino," She muttered. "What's up? There are like a million people in here!" Every table was full in the restaurant and the noise level was extremely loud. There seemed to be only about 5 or 6 waiters, the only one she recognized being Antonio. They were all rushing around each table and taking orders quickly.

Lovino sighed and looked at both the girls. "Well I'm not sure what happened, but apparently EVERYONE in this town decided to come to this restaurant tonight, so it looks like you two will be working a day earlier than expected," He said. He threw some clothes at them and pushed them in to another room where he yelled after them "PUT THESE ON AND THEN GO SEE ONE OF THE WAITERS FOR HELP! YOU'LL BE SERVING PEOPLE TONIGHT." With that he walked away quietly speaking in what Becca and Sophia assumed was Italian.

Sophia sighed and thought. How much sighing was she going to do in one day? She looked around and grumbled, "No other choice then. Looks like we're working!"

Becca sighed as well and looked at her. "It's kind of anticlimactic though. By the way your brother was freaking out I would have assumed the restaurant was on fire or something. Now that would have been entertaining."

Sophia looked out in to the distance and said slowly, "Who knows what will happen by the end of the night?" With that she walked away humming some happy tune to herself with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"Oh my god," Becca breathed in passing. "You are THE WORST waiter in all of history. I'm being 100% serious. How is it even possible that you could have done so much wrong?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Sophia answered as she looked around herself. The outfit that Lovino had given her to wear was covered in Diet Coke and wine from the various times she had spilled drinks she was trying to deliver. Next to her was a plate of pasta that she had knocked over while passing by a table. Covering her hair was Alfredo sauce that she had knocked over accidentally while reaching for it on a high shelf. And to top it all off she had chocolate sauce all over her face when she had face planted on to a table and straight in to a customer's dessert.

Becca sighed and looked away towards the kitchen door which they were currently hiding behind. "When Lovino finds you he is sure going to give it to you," She said frowning.

"Maybe he'll cut me some slack since I'm family?" Sophia said hopefully.

Becca was giving her a look that seemed to say 'you honestly believe that?' when the door was pushed open and Antonio and Lovino walked in mid-conversation. Antonio looked at the sight before him for a second before almost falling to the floor with laughter. Becca, at seeing Antonio laugh, instantly bent over laughing until she was on the ground, all but rolling around on the floor. While they were laughing Lovino was speechless, staring at the mess before him with wide eyes, his face flushed with either anger or shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lovino practically screamed. Antonio and Becca were still laughing as they quietly slipped out of the room. Sophia cringed at his scream and looked away nervously.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but trust me it really-" She was cut off midsentence as the Italian started speaking again.

"NOT THAT BAD? You fucking made the biggest mess ever in about 30 minutes! How could you possibly be this bad at being a waiter, it's fucking impossible!" He stopped suddenly and looked at his sister. She looked as if he had beaten her up and she was going to cry. In order to stop her from crying, he walked forward and lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry...that was...probably too harsh, but really? Are you really this clumsy?" He asked softly.

"I got clumsier since the last time we met..." She admitted shuffling in place.

"Well...I guess this mess is okay...as long as you promise to clean up!" He said the last part sharply and turned to walk away, but was stopped when he was tackled to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Lovino struggled to get out from under his sister, but she was holding him against her and crying tears of joy.

"OH LOVI I KNEW YOU WOULD FORGIVE ME" While Sophia was busy hugging the life out of her brother; she didn't bother to notice the smoke that began to fill the air. It was finally Lovino who noticed it when he got out of Sophia's hold.

"Oh my god FIRE!" He screamed.

Sophia looked behind her at the raging inferno and laughed quietly. "That...that is ironic since I was just forgiven." She said quietly. She started laughing like crazy as she pulled out the fire extinguisher and slowly started to put the fire out.

"OH BROTHER YOUR RESTAURANT IS EXCITING!" She yelled over the smoke alarms that were going off. "I think I might work here every night!"

At this Lovino face palmed and tried not to think about the horrible future ahead of him.

Becca walked out from behind, her laughter had quieted a bit. "Trust me, you have no idea how many jobs she has lost," Becca said to Lovino. Lovino's eyes widened at this, "We're closing up for the night," he sighed.

"Clean up the mess," he told Sophia and he turned around and went back to the kitchen. Becca stood in front of Sophia, "You have epically failed at being a waitress," she stated.

Sophia smiled and rolled her eyes. Becca helped her up and handed her a bucket, "Pick up your mess," she said. Sophia's eyes widened, "You're not going to help me?"

Becca pulled out a stick of gum and sat down and began chewing on it, "Later."

Sophia glared, "You lazy arse." Becca just smiled and nodded, "I know."

"Where do you stay at Antonio?" Becca asked as Sophia finally finished cleaning up the huge mess.

"I live in one of the apartments nearby actually it's at least two blocks that way," he said pointing in the general direction. "That's cool," Becca replied, trying to get rid of the awkwardness of this conversation.

"Done," Sophia replied. "Good job," Becca exclaimed holding up her hand for a high five.

Sophia gave a light high five not wanting to lift Becca's spirits up anymore.

Becca rolled her eyes, "Jeez Sophia you're no fun," she said jokingly. "Hey can we see your apartment?" Sophia asked.

There was a small silence between the three people, "Why did I expect you to say that?" Becca wondered but Sophia seemed dead serious. "Sure," Antonio said.

"EH?" Becca cried out in surprise. She had did not expect any of this. "Yeah, I don't mind at all," Antonio said. Sophia smiled, "Cool! Let's go change Becca!"

Becca gave out a sigh, "But I wanted to be lazy for the rest of the night," she whined, "Come on Antonio. Tell her I don't have to go." Becca turned around suddenly and she lost her footing. The three of them were no in the dining area while Lovino was in the kitchen with Feliciano cleaning up. Becca grabbed for the table to help herself up but failed, her arm flailed out a bit and hit Antonio right in the face.

Becca landed, her butt hitting the floor hard while she groaned. She looked up at Antonio who was now sporting a large red spot on his cheek. "Ow," Becca groaned, not wanting to get up. Sophia on the other hand busted out laughing, "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" she exclaimed. Lovino and Feliciano came out of the kitchen in a hurry, "What the hell is going on out here?" Lovino asked.

Antonio sat up in shock, "You just hit me in the face!" he cried. Becca laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Antonio stared at her in shock and Becca apologized again. Lovino helped Becca up slowly, "Thanks," she said, "Well, Sophia you go get yourself cleaned up while I'm gonna go to my room and . . . sleep." Becca stalked off to her room, "What? Come on Becca! Come with me! Please!" Sophia begged as she followed her up the stairs.

"Haha sorry Sophia I am not going with you!" With that, Becca shut the door in Sophia's face, taking off her work clothes as she jumped in to bed. On the other side of the door she could hear Sophia pleading while saying things like "Please come! What if he's a serial killer! You'd feel bad then wouldn't ya?" or "Come on. What if I go in there and there are virgins in his basement waiting to be sacrificed!"

She thought about these statements and wondered...Would she feel bad? Probably not. If both of them went to Antonio's apartment then they would likely both be killed, so no use feeling bad about that. As for the second statement apartments didn't even have basements! Becca rolled over on her side, pulling the giraffe pillow against her. She was going to go to sleep guilt free...

Sophia sighed and walked away from the door with a frown on her face. She had figured that Becca wouldn't come, the unsupportive friend that she was, but it was still annoying to have to go alone.

She froze. _Wait...that's it!_ She thought._ I don't have to go at all! Antonio probably doesn't want me to go in the first place! _She smiled at this and started her way downstairs to cancel the plans with Antonio, but froze once again. _But by how fast he agreed...he might actually want me to come over...Oh well_ she thought, I guess I'll just go with him.

She walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of Antonio. "Alright, looks like I'm coming without Becca," She said. "But don't you dare get any ideas!" She turned away from a very happy looking Spaniard and walked outside of the restaurant. _Oh god..._

* * *

True to his word, the apartment wasn't far at all from the restaurant, only about 5 minutes away by walk. They hadn't said anything on the way there as Sophia was looking nervously down at the ground and Antonio was grinning and humming some Spanish tune.

He suddenly looked toward her and said, "Where are you from? You obviously aren't from here since you don't seem to know your way around very well."

She looked up at him and stared. What brought on that question? She thought. She continued to stare at him, pondering this, while not paying attention. Right as she was going to answer, she walked in to the lamp post in front of her.

"What the-" She fell down to the ground and shook her head dizzily. Oh wow...that's...embarrassing. She looked up nervously and saw Antonio shaking quietly with laughter. Sophia's face flushed and stared. "Don't...Don't laugh at me!" She spat out.

"Lo silent Sophie, but...you just looked so serious before you hit the pole!" He laughed again and held out his hand. She pushed it away and stood up on her own glaring at him.

"It's Sophia bastard!" She stuck out her tongue childishly and started to walk away, but was stopped when he stepped in front of her.

"Bastard?" He said, "Did Lovino tell you to say that?"

She laughed and walked around him. "No, but if he says it too then there must be something to the name."

"Oh Sophie you're so cruel! And we only just met, how can you tell I am a bastard already?" They had reached the front door to the apartment and Antonio was busy fishing out his keys.

"Ha! I knew you were from the moment I met you." She said. He opened up the door and she walked inside, immediately running across the room and jumping on to his couch. Sophia looked around the space as Antonio sat down next to her, eyeing her interest.

The space wasn't well decorated looking almost completely bare suggesting he had just moved in, or he intended to leave soon. The only personal things were a crate of tomatoes in the back of the kitchen. Who the hell needs a CRATE of tomatoes at their house? She wondered, and pictures of friends hanging up everywhere.

.Most of the people she didn't recognize, but she did notice a picture of him standing outside the restaurant with his arms around Feliciano and Lovino. She looked closer at that one and giggled at the scowl on Lovino's face. Next to that picture she saw another recognizable face and jumped up, pushing the picture in to Antonio's face.

"Woah you're friends with Gilbert!" She shouted. "Well actually that kind of makes sense since you're both annoying as hell." She said. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sí! Gilbert and I are close friends. And I resent that statement about being annoying." He crossed his arms and pouted, look away. The sight of his face like that immediately sent her in to a stunned silence followed by a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god!" She laughed bending over while holding on to her knees. "That . . . that face! It's..." She struggled to find the word. Yes the face was hilarious, but it was also..."Cute! That face is adorable!" Now that she had figured it out, she looked up with a proud grin on her face. She then noticed the look of shock on Antonio's face at being called cute. Frankly, Sophia found his shocked face adorable as well and couldn't control herself. She jumped straight for Antonio and threw her arms around him. See...what no one bothered to mention is that Sophia, with a tough exterior, had a huge weakness for cute things, and suddenly a certain Spanish male fell in to that category.

Antonio sat on the couch stuttering and flailing around, completely confused, probably assuming that Sophia was attacking him. When he realized she wasn't he looked down at her and smiled. "Are you hugging me?" he asked.

"Fuck you," Sophia mumbled, her voice muffled from the material in his shirt. "You looked so damn cute and hell I can't resist anything cute..." She looked up at him, "But don't think that this changes the fact that you're a bastard." He just smiled down at her and put his arms around her. "Sí, but I at least I am a cute one!"

* * *

Lovino was cleaning up the restaurant when he noticed something...Antonio had left, but...had Sophia been behind him? He frowned and walked up to Feliciano who was busy wiping the tables while humming to himself. "Hey...did Sophia leave here with Antonio?" Lovino asked. God he hoped not. His brother looked up and smiled "Yes! I heard her say she was going somewhere with him, but I didn't hear where she was going...But Becca might know!" With that he went back to working and humming to himself as Lovino ran up the stairs to the room where Becca stayed.

BAM! Lovino threw the door open and walked over to Becca. "WHERE THE HELL IS SOPHIA GOING WITH THAT SPANISH BASTARD?" He barked. Becca looked up lazily with murder in her eyes. The next thing Lovino knew, he had a face full of pillow and was on the floor after being kicked by a VERY angry person.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WAKING ME UP!" Becca yelled or more like lazily slurred since she was still half asleep. She jumped off the bed ready to kill Lovino before he jumped up and pushed her on to the bed fearing for his life. When he pushed her he stumbled himself and fell on to the bed right on top of her.

Becca looked up, surprised by the compromising position they were in. Lovino was staring down at her with a blush on his face, arms on both side of her. They stayed like that for a minute before Becca finally said "Apartment." Lovino snapped out of it, but didn't move, instead looking down at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Apartment?" He asked.

"Yes. Sophia went to Antonio's apartment. Now. Get. Off. Of. Me. And. Let. Me. Go. To. Sleep!" Becca punctuated the last part with a kick to Lovino's stomach and he fell back in pain. He stood back up, ready to give Becca a piece of his mind, but was stopped when he noticed she was already asleep. Damn. He then walked downstairs to go over to Antonio's apartment, still silent from the encounter he just had.

"Feliciano! Finish everything up for me! I'm going out," said Lovino as he grabbed a jacket and walked outside. It didn't take long to get to Antonio's apartment. Thankfully Antonio lent Lovino the key last week since Antonio was away and he needed someone to take care of the place and so far Antonio hasn't asked for it back.

* * *

Lovino unlocked the door and slammed the door shut after he waked in, "WHERE THE FUCK IS SOPHIA?" he yelled but no answer came as he saw Sophia and Antonio asleep on couch next to each other.

Sophia's head was rested on Antonio's and his hand was leaning on top of Sophia's. Lovino looked at the two awkwardly, not sure what to think of them. He then decided to leave the two alone except for one thing. He walked into Antonio's kitchen and found the sticky notes. He wrote the note on it and stuck it on the T.V. since the T.V was in front of the couch and next to the door.

Lovino left the two alone and closed the door quietly. He ran back to the restaurant in a hurry and when he got back everything was cleaned up. He locked the restaurant doors and went up to the second floor.

Becca opened the door when she heard his footsteps, "Feliciano's gone to bed already," she said. Lovino took a step away from Becca in fear she would hurt her again but Becca just smirked, "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't like it when people wake me up."

Lovino nodded in understanding, "Oh ok...It's ok I guess. Just thinking I should never ever do that again..." _Crazy bitch..._He thought to himself.

Becca simply nodded, "Well night Lovino!" She reached out and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Lovino stood there in shock and embarrassment as his face began to turn red. Little did he know that behind Rebecca's door a certain brunette was sporting almost the exact same blush.

Lovino walked down the hall to his room, shutting the door with a slam and heading to his room for a long, restless night.

* * *

**:D So...that's it! I don't think I wrote any of this XD I did edit it though, adding in some parts and adjectives, all that good stuff :3 Actually I wrote some things in like the "crazy bitch..." cause I know that's what I would be thinking if I were him! If there are any more errors please tell me and I'll edit again O: Grammar is important you know. Unless you're writing an Author's note. Then just throw caution to the wind! :D So what will happen next chapter? Will Sophia get better at her job? Will Becca steal another kiss from Lovino? Will we FINALLY meet Alfred and Arthur? Will Matthew win the hockey tournament! Wait..who? **


	6. ROFLCOPTERLMFAODIDYOURMOM

Sophia lazily woke. She lifted her head and found she was sitting up, this woke her up fully. At first she didn't recognize the place but then she realized she was still in Antonio's apartment. "EH?" she exclaimed. This aroused the sleeping Spaniard. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Why am I still here?" she asked, "I can't believe I fell asleep!" As Antonio started to wake up Sophia freaked and hit him in the head. She froze realizing what she had done and covered her mouth in shock. "Is it just me or have I've been hit in the head to many times this week?" he asked himself.

"Sorry," Sophia squeaked.

"What time is it?" Antonio asked quietly. He got up and went to the kitchen to check the time while Sophia spied the note in the corner of her eye. She walked up to the T.V. and read the sticky note.

'WORK STARTS AT 6. BE ON TIME

~LOVINO'

"What time is it Antonio?" she asked.

"its 7 a.m.," he called out from the kitchen. "HOLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Sophia yelled.

"WHAT?" Antonio screamed as he ran out of the kitchen he noticed the note and his eyes widened, "SHIT. LOVINO IS GONNA FREAK!"

Sophia headed for the door, "You're not going to wait for me?" Antonio asked.

Sophia shrugged, "Of course not!"

And so Sophia threw open the door and ran out the apartment. Luckily it took her about a minute to get to the restaurant.

Becca turned around in surprise when the restaurant doors were slammed opened. Lovino came stalking out of the kitchen with a mad expression. Sophia stopped at the site of him and started laughing nervously, "Hey Lovino."

"Get changed now," he growled and Sophia nodded and ran to the back to quickly wash up and change.

Becca walked up to Lovino, "Wow I thought you were gonna kill her," Becca commented. "No, I'm gonna kill Antonio," he growled, in truth Lovino wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He was still embarrassed about last night.

"Well I'm gonna check if we are ready to open," Becca said. She passed Feliciano, "Oh Feli! Can you get me a platter please?" she asked.

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "Here take mine! ~" he said cheerfully. "Thank you!" Becca said.

She then passed a few other workers and made her way over to the changing room. Sophia's hair was dripping wet as she quickly changed into her uniform. "Your late," she said. It was then that she heard Lovino yelling and cursing was that Antonio had gotten to work.

"Luckily we don't open until 8 p.m. on Tuesday's," she said. Sophia glared at Becca, "I can't believe I fell asleep!" she exclaimed.

"So nothing happened between you too?" Becca asked. Sophia looked at her in surprised, "Of course not! Why would something like that happen?" Sophia asked incredulously. Becca smirked, "You may never know?" Another waitress passed by and handed Becca a breakfast bar. "Thanks," she said and the waitress nodded.

Becca took a bite of the bar as Sophia said, "What about Lovino? Did anything happen between you two?"

Becca began to choke on the food at the sound of this, "What?" she made out. She swallowed the food and stared at Sophia in shock, "Nothing!" she said, and "Of course nothing happened."

"If you say so," Sophia said. She began to brush her hair and Becca rolled her eyes.

Sophia stopped brushing her hair and walked out to the main part of the restaurant while humming. She passed by Lovino yelling at Antonio for being late AND for falling asleep on the couch with her. Well...She thought. This sure is...ermm awkward. She contemplated just walking away from the scene, but realized she couldn't do so. So what if she had only met Antonio yesterday? He was nice and he wasn't a bad guy.

She walked up to the two of them and stepped in between them. She sighed and turned towards Lovino. "Don't get mad at him...It's my fault for even going over to his place. If I hadn't then we wouldn't be late in the first place. So you can yell at me ok?" Lovino looked at her for a moment and then just stormed off muttering something about stupid sisters and even stupider Spaniards. Sophia was going to leave after that, but was stopped when she heard a quiet "Thanks." She turned around, but Antonio was already walking away, smiling to himself. She found herself smiling and bouncing away to go find work.

1 HOUR LATER.

It wasn't as busy in the morning as it was last night yet Sophia had still managed to cause as much damage as the night before. She was currently being stared down by Lovino while Becca laughed in the background and Feliciano and Antonio smiled weakly. Sophia finally looked Lovino in the eyes and gave him a dirty look. "Look I obviously suck at this job, so you should just fire me already! I can find another job." She trailed off at the end knowing that she would just screw up the next job as well.

Lovino paused for a moment and then exclaimed "Dammit I can't just let you find another job since you came all the way here to work at the restaurant! I have another job for you." Sophia looked hopeful and was suddenly pushed outside the front of the restaurant.

She looked confused and her brother sighed. "You will be attracting customers in to the restaurant! Just do whatever you think would make people want to come here." He started, "But before that I need you to-" He was cut off when Sophia suddenly shouted. "I'LL USE MY SEX APPEAL!" She was jumping up and down excitedly at the thought and Lovino hit her on the head lightly, "Fuck no!" he yelled. "Just...I don't know whatever you want. But before that I need you and Becca to do something." Sophia tried not to notice the small blush that formed on his face when he said Becca's name. He pulled Becca outside who was looking around with a tired expression and a breakfast bar hanging out of her mouth. "I need you two to deliver this box-" He shoved a box at Sophia and continued, "To a Japanese man working at the arcade a few blocks over. You'll know him as soon as you meet him and you can just call him Kiku." He started to walk away while Becca and Sophia simultaneously yelled out "Yes Sir!" and saluted.

Sophia started to run down the street yelling. "FINALLY SOMETHING I CAN DO WITHOUT A PROBLEM!" Several people looked at her with mild interest before turning back to what they were doing before, assuming this was normal for her. She continued skipping, but Becca lost sight of her when she rounded a corner. Becca was going to go on looking for her, but suddenly stopped when she heard a crashing noise and two "Oh fuck!'s" seemingly coming from a man and a woman. Becca started running towards the sound, but stopped short at the scene before her.

Sophia was lying on top of some tall blonde man who was wearing torn up jeans and a white shirt under a bomber jacket. He was rubbing his head while mutter "the hell..?" and groping on the ground for something. Sophia wasn't moving, so Becca assumed she was either unconscious or dead. The man must have thought this too because he quickly put Sophia beside him and sat up on his knees.

POKE. POKE. POKE. "You okay...? Oh shit...you're not dead are you? I hope you're not dead. If you're dead that means that I would be blamed! I would have to go to prison! Or even worse...what if you turn in to a zombie right in front of me!" He practically screamed the last part and looked around for a weapon. Becca took this as a time to intervene and she walked up to Sophia kicking her in the side.

"Wake up you lazy ass you're not dead!" The man look startled, but said nothing as Sophia slowly got up and glared at Becca.

"I could have been dead and you would have been disrespectful to the dead. HOW DARE YOU."

As she yelled the "you" a blonde man about the girls' height wearing a business suit and dress shoes ran around the corner and tripped over the other man. The fall caused him to land on Becca who in turn fell to the ground with him on top of her. They all heard a sickening crack and the first man frowned.

"My glasses...you broke my glasses..." the man said. He slowly stood up and made his way to Becca who was currently pushing the man who had fallen on her to the side. The first man bent down and at the same time pulled both Becca and the other man up while looking down at his broke glasses with a frown.

Sophia took this opportunity to try and make things better by starting off with a, "It's ok you look nice without glasses!" but was stopped when Becca yelled above Sophia's voice with a "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

"What she means to say," She started, "Is that we're Becca and Sophia-" She pointed to Becca at her name and herself at her own name. "and we're terribly sorry for any trouble we have caused."

The shorter man looked at the both of them and frowned. "No I'm sorry it's my fault that I ran in to you...Becca." He tried out the name and Becca nodded, showing him that he was right. "I'm Arthur Kirkland by the way and this is-" He was interrupted when Sophia shouted. "HOLY MONGOOSE ON A MAPLE LEAF YOU'RE BRITISH!" (and before you questions whether Sophia would say this in real life, she has.)

Arthur stopped himself and stared for a moment seemingly irritated. "You Americans and your fascination with the English."

He was again interrupted by Sophia who said. "Oh no, I was just stating the obvious. I'm pretty meh about the British. No offense...Uhh...you seem cool though." She smiled sheepishly at the last part and quickly stared at the other man in front of her. Somehow in the 10 seconds she hadn't been looking at him he had pulled out and hamburger and a soda.

She was going to comment on it, but was beaten to it when the man stuck out his hand and shouted with his mouth full of food. "ALFRED F. JONES ALL AMERICAN HERO AT YOUR SERVICE."

Sophia and Becca tried to hold in laughter at the introduction, but failed miserably when the British man lashed out at the American, hitting him over the head saying "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Both girls practically fell over laughing and were holding their sides, tears threatening to spill from their eyes, Becca yelling "Oh my god you're so American!"

"You guys are hilarious!" They both said at the same time. Sophia finally turned towards Alfred and shook his hand as Becca shook Arthur's. Oh yes, Becca and Sophia thought. We're going to have fun with these guys.

After several minutes the odd foursome finally started out walking down the street. Sophia was speaking animatedly with the Alfred, while Becca was having a quiet conversation with Arthur. They all were headed down the street heading towards the restaurant when suddenly Sophia stopped causing Alfred, Arthur, and Becca to bump in to her. Sophia spun around and started flailing her arms everywhere while stuttering.

"We can't rightly understand you if you're just flailing about like that!" Arthur pointed out. Sophia stuck out her tongue at the Brit and then looked around frantically.

She suddenly pulled Alfred down to her height and yelled in his face. "OH NO! WHERE IS THE ARCADE! LOVINO IS GOING TO KICK MY ASS IF WE DON'T GIVE THIS BOX TO THE GUY AT THE ARCADE!"

"The arcade!" His smile widened and he started walking in the opposite direction. The three others followed him wondering if he actually knew where he was going when he turned around, still smiling. "Of course I know where the arcade is! Duh, I OWN the arcade!" With that he almost skipped (in a totally manly fashion) down the street towards the arcade.

And they all (excluding Alfred) wondered at the same time how the American could see if his glasses had been broken...

Sophia smiled and ran after Alfred and Arthur and Becca followed after. They stopped after about a minute and came upon a normal size arcade which sign was big that said, 'HAMBURGER STREET ARCADE.'

Becca at the sign skeptically. "Is this streets name really Hamburger?" she asked. Alfred nodded, "YEP!" There was an odd silence for a second until Sophia and Becca both yelled, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

Arthur stared at them in shock while Alfred's smile widened, "Come on." They entered the arcade and found it empty, "During the week we are slow so of course we don't open until 12," Alfred explained.

"Um, we need to give the box to Kiku," Sophia told Alfred. Alfred nodded, "Yo! Kiku! We have a delivery," he yelled and took a bite out of his hamburger. A Japanese man walked out of the back, he was at least Becca's height. His hair was short and black and his skin pale. "Delivery?" he asked.

"Yeah, we came from the Italian restaurant from down the street. Lovino told us to drop this off," Becca explained. Kiku nodded, "Thank you."

Sophia handed Kiku the box, "Well we have to go or Lovino would kill us," Sophia said.

"Bye!" Alfred said, "We'll see you later!"

"Bye, Silly English K-Nig-it!" Becca yelled at Arthur (note that it's pronounced Kah-nig-it). Arthur waved at her dumbfounded on what to say.

Becca and Sophia ran back to the restaurant and made in about 5 minutes. They entered the restaurant to find two customers at a table eating. Antonio waved at them, "That took a while," he commented. Becca sighed, "We met Alfred and Arthur near the arcade," Becca explained.

Lovino passed by them and Becca followed after him ready to annoy him. Sophia looked at them for a moment before turning to leave. "Well guess it's time to get to my new job..." She was stopped when Antonio suddenly pulled her against him with her back against his chest.

"Ah..." He paused in thought and whispered in her ear. "Meet me outside of my apartment at midnight tonight Sophie. There is something I must show you." Sophia turned around to look at him and saw his smiling face. Figuring that the sooner she agreed, the sooner she could get to work (and avoid getting yelled at by Lovino) she silently nodded and pulled away smiling. I wonder what he wants to show me...It better not be something weird. She frowned at the thought and pushed her way outside wondering what she could do to attract customers to the restaurant.

TIME PASSES:

Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Becca (as well as half of the customers of the restaurant) were all staring out the large front windows in awe. Outside the store Sophia was currently doing the running man while rapping in French.

She wasn't entirely sure what either of those things had to do with an Italian restaurant, but she figured at least it would make people stare. She continued to dance and then decided to go for more sex appeal. She suddenly ripped off her jacket and spun it above her head while moving her hips in a circle.

Under her jacket she wore the regular uniform for the waitresses of the restaurant, but with some minor alterations. She had ripped the skirt so that it came much higher above the knee than before and she had pulled the long sleeves off so it became a sleeveless top. She had done this surprisingly well without using anything other than her hands and it looked fairly nice.

As a finishing touch to her dance she moon walked across the store front and then did a back flip ending in a split, showing half the people on the street her panties as she did so. After the back flip she was wondering how she had even done that when she heard Becca explode with laughter from inside the restaurant.

Lovino and Antonio stared at Becca as if she was insane, "Sophia you're so damn idiotic!" she exclaimed. Sophia glared, "Then come join me and make it less idiotic," Sophia said when opening the door. Becca shook her head, "Of course not! Why would I do something like that?"

Sophia glared and then shrugged. Becca then turned to Lovino, "Can I work in the kitchen?" she asked. Lovino stared at her in shock, "Why?"

Becca pouted, "Because I want to."

"Hey I want to work in the kitchen too!" Sophia said. Lovino turned to Sophia, "Hell no!" Everyone knew she would blow up the kitchen even if she knew how to cook.

"Please! I know how to cook most of the food on the menu!" Becca pleaded. Lovino sighed, "I'll let you work in the kitchen today but if it doesn't work out then you're going back to a waitress."

Becca smiled widely and squealed, "THANK YOU!" she jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"


	7. eating pasta

**hello my wonderful readers! this is Becca! decided to update cuz . . . .well i can! XD so yeah i don't have much to say. well Sophia and I have finally gotten back to writing after a long while. and besides exams are out of the way even though they weren't bother us at the moment. it was just the fact that we were being lazy . . .. . . **

**any who ENJOY!**

* * *

Lovino was completely amazed at how fast Becca could cut food. For her first job in the kitchen Becca was suppose to chop the vegetables and that is exactly what she did except ten times faster than Lovino. After a few minutes he gave her other jobs and she worked splendidly which made the food cook a bit faster and customers had their food quicker but this made Sophia mess up a bit more.

At the end of her shift she was completely covered with soup and trudged into the changing room. Becca decided to take a break and Lovino agreed. She walked in after Sophia.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked.

Sophia turned towards Becca with an annoyed face. "Well I know I'm awesome, but...I also know that I'm troubling Lovino and Feliciano a lot by working here." She paused and smiled a bit. "Well maybe not Feli. I'm sure he's fine with my presence." Becca looked at her with a bored expression.

"So why don't you just find another job?" Becca suggested. "The people here seem friendly enough here that they would probably hire you without an interview." Sophia pondered this and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the door to the changing room was thrown open and an excited American ran in.

"Sophia! I want to offer you a job!" Alfred yelled. Sophia and Becca looked at each other in surprise. How can they be so lucky? Unfortunately their thoughts were interrupted by a cussing Italian.

"HEY, ASSHOLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lovino cried and Becca started laughing, "Wow that was . . . such a . . . coincidence!" she exclaimed between breathes. Lovino stopped yelling at looked at them, "What!" he asked in surprise.

"I'll take the job Alfred," Sophia yelled happily. Alfred smiled, "YES! AREN'T I YOUR HERO!" he exclaimed.

Becca finally calmed down, "Wow, that was a definite win."

Lovino just stood there, "Are you sure Sophia?" he asked. Sophia nodded, "I'm sure I won't mess anything up now!" she exclaimed. Becca rolled her eyes, "How did we become friends again?" she asked.

There was a silence until the two remembered, "The space-time continuum," they said at the same time remembering. Feliciano walked in with a quizzical look, "What's that Sophie!" he asked cheerfully.

"It's something complicated," Sophia said, "Don't worry it's not that important." Feliciano seem to deflate a bit and he looked saddened, "Oh," he said.

"Damn! Why is he so adorable," Becca muttered. Alfred agreed while Sophia snickered, "Remember the other day when I thought you said Feliciano was hot?"

Becca rolled her eyes, "God no. Don't even mention it." This caused both of them to laugh.

"So when do I start, Alfredo?" Sophia asked Alfred. Alfred smiled at his nickname, "Whenever you want!"

"Cool, I'll start tomorrow!" Sophia exclaimed, "So now. I'm going to take my break!" She then pushed them out of the room and slammed the door.

"Well that wasn't surprising at all," Becca said. Lovino shrugged, "If she wants to get another job it's ok," he said, sounding a bit disappointed but Becca shrugged it off. Alfred, however, was smiling, "Now I have someone to help me!"

**TIME PASSED AND STUFF HAPPENED**

Midnight:

Sophia was currently standing outside of Antonio's apartment looking very ninja. She was wearing black torn jeans which were tucked in to large black combat boots. On top she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with black leather gloves (courtesy of Alfred) covering her hands. She was waiting anxiously outside of his door wondering what he had wanted her to see. He hadn't specifically asked her to dress in all black, but she figured it was a given. Who snuck out in the middle of the night on a secret mission dressed in colorful clothes? Not to mention she loved black. It seemed to make anyone look good.

In the middle of her musings, Antonio stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He eyed her, taking in the outfit and left out a quiet laugh. "I'm not saying I object to the outfit, but I didn't ask you to wear those. For all you know I could have just been inviting you to watch a movie at my place." He said. Despite what he had just said, he too was wearing all black: a short sleeve black shirt on top with black skinny jeans on bottom. Sophia couldn't help but laugh a little at the skinniness of the pants kept the laugh to herself, looking away shyly.

"Well," She responded, "You obviously didn't plan to do that based on what you're wearing, so I must be a little psychic." Antonio laughed, louder than last time and walked away motioning for her to follow. She followed obediently, standing next to him, and looking up at him expectantly. "Well...? Where are we going?"

He smiled down at her and his eyes sparked. "We're going to initiate the relationship between your friend and brother."

A long silence followed after that as Sophia looked at him as if Antonio had just tied her up on train track with train about to hit her and then all of a sudden superman came flying down and saved her.

"Lovino and Becca . . . together?" Sophia asked. Antonio nodded, "No! No way! That's just too weird!" Sophia exclaimed.

Antonio smile faded, "Come on Sophia." He dragged her into her apartment and sat her down, "This will be perfect! I can tell Lovino kind of likes her and Lovino hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time. All he does is flirt with them," Antonio begged.

"Please!" he begged Sophia. She glared at him but she had to admit they would make a cute couple and Becca did say that she thought Romano was hot. Sophia sighed in defeat, "Fine!"

That night Sophia climbed into her bedroom through the window. She was positive that their plan would work and would not fail but if worse comes to worse Becca would hate her guts forever. Sophia looked at the clock to see it read 2:30 a.m. She had enough time to sleep for tomorrow so she quickly changed and went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Becca woke up to the sound of her phone alarm going off playing Secrets by OneRepublic instrumental. She at first put it as dismissed but right before she closed her eyes again she noticed the time 6:10 a.m.

"What?" she screamed as she suddenly threw the covers off of her. She grabbed some clothes and the stuff she needed to get clean and ran out of her room passing Sophia, who's hair was already neat (or at least looked good enough since it was so curly) and dry and was dressed already.

Becca stopped and turned to her, "You only had two hours of sleep didn't you?" she asked. Sophia nodded and Becca groaned in anger, "Hate you!" she said as she ran into the bathroom and immediately turned on the shower. Sophia looked at the door in puzzlement, "Wow I haven't even started the plan and she hates my guts already."

After about a ten minute show Becca ran out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel over her and ran into her room. After about 15 minutes of getting ready she ran downstairs in uniform with her hair slightly damp. When she made it downstairs she was met with a surprise Lovino and Antonio.

"What's wrong, Becca?" Antonio asked. Becca took in a deep breath, "What is today?" she asked.

"Wednesday," Antonio said. Becca eyes widened. She ran into the kitchen and threw and apron on, "Lovino I'm barrowing your kitchen!"

"Why?" Lovino cried but Becca didn't answer as she threw open cabinets looking for stuff.

Sophia walked down the stairs at least 10 times calmer than Rebecca and stood next to Antonio who was standing at the kitchen door with interest along with Lovino. "PSSSST! THE PLAN!" She whispered, poking Antonio.

He looked at her with a confused look before his face lit up and he gave a wicked smile (Can you imagine Antonio looking wicked? Imagine it.) And took a step towards Lovino. Sophia followed and Lovino didn't notice anything since his back was still turned towards them as he was deep in thought.

"Hey Loviiii!~" Antonio cooed as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders and hugged him. Lovino's face burned with an embarrassed blush (He really didn't like Spanish bastards hugging him in the morning)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" He screamed. "I'LL FIRE YOU IF YOU DON'T LET GO!" Antonio winked at Sophia and she made her way over, bending down a bit and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"OHH LOVIIIIINOOOOOOOO! DON'T DOOOOO THAT! I'll be sad if you fire poor Antonio! We're just spreading the looooooooove!" She said sweetly, trying to keep a relatively straight face on. Oh their plan was working perfectly. Lovino was completely distracted while he was furiously struggling to get away from the two. They took this as an opportunity and they quickly let go of him, letting him stumble away a little bit.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Lovino screamed. Or he attempted to, but he was cut halfway when two hands shoved him inside the kitchen doors and he landed on his butt in the middle of the floor. Becca was distracted and didn't say anything, until she heard a click coming from the door. Both people in the room looked up to see Antonio and Sophia grinning madly through the window in the door and holding up a key. The pair stuck out their tongues, yelling something that vaguely sounded like "GET SOME!" and ran away giggling.

Lovino and Becca just stared at the door in shock. They were locked in.

"Um . . ." Becca didn't know what to say, "Wow this is awkward."

Lovino nodded, "So what do we do now?" he asked. Becca smiled, "Get back to work."

**AFTER A ... A NUMBER OF MINUTES:**

Sophia unlocked the kitchen door and through it open. She could not wait to find out what had happened between those two. Even though they couldn't have possibly fallen deeply in love in a . . . number amount of minutes . . . something could have happened.

Antonio followed behind Sophia with the same motivation but what they saw disappointed them.

There in the middle of the kitchen Becca sat on the island table with a bowl of pasta and Lovino stood in front of her leaning against the counter eating pasta but the one thing that they saw was that they were covered in what looked like pasta, tomato, cheese and other varieties. Sophia brightened up _Maybe something did happen!_ She thought.

Sophia doesn't get angry often, but she was fuming at that moment. How dare they just sit there and do something as unromantic as eat pasta. PASTA? It's not even like whip cream or something. In her blind rage she looked for a frying pan to hit both her brother and best friend over the head with, but instead her eyes landed at the clock on the stove. She stared at the clock for a moment which was flashing 12:03 PM confused, wondering what she had to do today.

After about 5 minutes her eyes when wide and she screamed. "OH NO! AHHH OH SHIT 'SMYFIRSTDAYANDI'LLPROBABLYBEFIREDOHGODNO!" While everyone stared at her in stunned silence she burst through the kitchen door and ran through the restaurant, ignoring the customers. She then jumped through the open (thank god) window and rolled on to the sidewalk out the restaurant, quickly getting up to run again.

Sophia burst through the doors of the arcade and noticed first that it was empty. Having been expecting other people to be there, she shuffled awkwardly and looked around. The arcade looked like any normal one, crazy colors, flashing lights, a blushing brit in the corner, candy, classic game machines...BLUSHING BRIT?

She snapped her head back in the direction of what she now identified as Arthur. He was currently pressed up against the wall with Alfred standing in front of him with a matching blush. One of Alfred's arms was wrapped around Arthur, the other against the wall behind him. Their faces were dangerously close, implying they had been in the middle of kissing when Sophia had run in.

Sophia just stood there watching both of them when her nose started to bleed. This wasn't any normal nose bleed that she could blame on dry air. No, she was profusely bleeding with the blood dripping on the floor slowly. She was also blushing while wildly gesticulating (big word) and stuttering.

She kept this up for a few minutes before finally calming down enough to talk. By this time Alfred had removed himself from Arthur and they were now standing next to each other staring at Sophia's wild motions.

Sophia took a deep breath and then looked at both of them. "You're gay." It wasn't a question, so neither of them answered, but they looked worried. Would she not approve of this? Finally Sophia started again and walked towards them. OH GOD. Arthur and Alfred looked at each other. Was she going to HIT them? Was that a hate crime? Probably. Sophia took one more step forward before launching herself at them yelling. "I LOVE YOU TWO!" in between "oh my god"s and "it's about fucking time I had some gay friends!

They both caught her with confused looks. Sophia then took out her phone and dialed the 2 on speed dial (1 was of course her dealer- no, not drug dealer. Her yaoi dealer.) Rebecca picked up after a few moments and barely had time to groan before Sophia squealed. "OH SHIT BECCA GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. THERE IS GAY ALLLL OVER THIS ARCADE!"

Becca, who unfortunately couldn't understand ANYTHING her friend had just said, simply replied with a "WHAT?"

Sophia took that moment to yell. "ARTHUR AND ALFRED ARE TOTALLY G-" followed by a muffled sound. A customer had just walked in to the arcade and Alfred finally woke up from the daze he was in. Quickly he covered Sophia's mouth with his hand. Sophia frowned, removing the hand and quietly said in to the phone "Gotta go..." before hanging up completely.

* * *

**yeah . . . . XDD hahaha i just love that ending. so this chapter is a bit small . . . . i think? idk really but thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND IT KEEPS US MOTIVATED! **

**so do what you do best readers and REVIEW, FAVORITE, ALERT!**

**Sophia: Becca...you, sir, are lazay. You don't even write in capitals anymore! **

**Btw. Spoiler Alert: ^ In reference to the story above, Alfred and Arthur are gay. Congrats. You found out. They have exited the closet. Oh...some other people are too ;D **

**mmm. ... ... ... .. . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . **

**Sophia: "Does she have a mother?" **

**Becca: "I don't think so, she reads and watches hetalia" **

**Sophia"...What." **

**^ This proves that Becca has bad hearing and can't speak English. **


	8. Side Has No Value in Pickle

**Sophia: So...we're here. With a new chapter. In which there is a lot of Alfred abuse XD And...gay. Don't you love it? Uh...not much to say. New chapter coming...when we write it.**

**Becca: So he came all the way down from Canada to say, "yeah." **

**Sophia: ...Who?**

**Becca: lolz XD i love that. any who . . . . . . .i will never capitalize on author's notes sophia! XD just to annoy you. yeah. **

**Sophia: Fagoo. And we'll leave it at that. **

* * *

After the man had left the arcade (he had just been looking for directions to the coffee shop), Sophia had instantly turned her attention back to Alfred and Arthur. They were now in the back storage room as to avoid further interruption, and they two males were sitting at a table next to each other while Sophia was leaning against the wall across them with narrowed eyes.

"So…why are we back here?" Alfred finally asked. Sophia gave him an incredulous look before moving in front of the table and staring at the people she was questioning. "What do you mean? I just saw you guys in a very compromising position with both of you blushing insanely. Obviously there is something going on between you two!" She huffed out the last part and sat across from them, her gaze softening. "So…how long have you two been together?"

They both gave each other a look that seemed to say no use lying before Arthur answered Sophia. "We've been 'dating' since senior year of high school, but I believe we've had feelings for each other since freshman year." He looked off to the side at the last part, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Or at least I've had feelings that long."

Alfred looked over in surprise. Arthur has liked me since he moved here? He smiled brightly and ruffled Arthur's hair. "You're not the only one." Arthur looked up and smiled lightly while Sophia was in the background squirming from excitement. She composed herself and looked at Alfred and Arthur while smiling.

"You guys are so cute!" She cooed. "You guys seriously make the best couple ever." Both men looked away at this, but Sophia could tell they had taken the compliment well. They were both looking in opposite directions, but Sophia could see now that they were both holding hands under the table with their fingers intertwined.

"So…" Arthur started. "Are you going to tell anyone?" Sophia looked confused for a second before Alfred interrupted.

"See, even though we have been dating for a few years no one in town knows." He smiled sadly and continued. "See…this is a small town, y'know? The people here aren't very accepting." Noticing the flash of anger on Sophia's face he rushed out the last part. "Well I mean our friends would be ok with it! It's just if they told any of the other locals, we're not sure what would happen." He looked dejected at the last part, so Arthur ran his thumb over Alfred's hand trying to calm him. Alfred gave him a weary smile and squeezed his hand in return.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me whether the people in town know and my parents know as well, but…" Arthur trailed off and looked serious. "Alfred's parents wouldn't approve at all, so he hasn't told them." Sophia gave a sympathetic and yet angry look (all of her anger being directed at Alfred's parents) before Arthur continued. "He has had to lie occasionally, saying that he is just in a rut with dating." He sighed, "Though his parents have accused him of spending too much time with me. Saying my gay is probably rubbing off of him." He looked angry for a second, but then went back to being neutral. "Though they are probably just saying that because I'm British and they assume everyone from Great Britain is a homosexual." He snorted at the last part and looked at Sophia. "So uh…don't tell anyone we're dating, ok? Well except Becca because I'm sure she's aware from the phone call you made…" Sophia looked sheepishly at him and smiled nervously. "But anyone other than that, please don't tell. I would hate for Alfred to get in trouble with his parents." He looked for a response, but was met with a loud BAM when Sophia slammed her hands down on the table.

"Of course I won't tell anyone! You guys are my friends and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys, duh!" She smiled at the last part and gave them a thumb up. Alfred quickly got over his bad mood and grinned back, while Arthur looked more resigned.

Will she really keep this promise? He wondered. He searched her face for the trace of a lie, but was met with only sincerity in her eyes. Finally his face washed with relief at her sincerity and he allowed himself a small smile while giving a knowing glance at Alfred.

We're finally not alone with our secret. They thought. And with that the start of a great friendship was finalized.

* * *

Back at the restaurant Becca was looking down at her phone with a puzzled expression. Something about a bunch of . . . gay? At the arcade? _Oh well_, she thought, _must be something she's reading or something_. Using that as her answer, she put her phone away and hurried back to work waiting tables. She went like this for about half an hour before a thought started nagging her. Sophia had said something about Alfred and Arthur being…something. What had she meant? Could it be that they were together? No way…In truth, when she had met them she felt a bit of a gay vibe coming from them, but she figured it must have been from spending time with Sophia so much. This must have caused her to assume every single man who hung out with men was gay. Of course that was not the case, but still, she had to wonder.

While distracted with her thoughts she ran in to something around the corner and she looked up in surprise. Lovino was standing in front of her with a blank expression, as if he didn't notice her presence at all. She stared at him for a minute before waving a hand in front of his face and saying, "Hello, anybody in there?" He blinked and gave her a look of confusion before mumbling, "Sorry." He turned to leave, but Becca placed a hand on his upper arm and held him there. She had to get some answers and it might as well be from someone from the town.

Lovino eyed her suspiciously before asking, "What is it?" Becca stared at him for a moment as if trying to read his mind before letting go of his arm.

"Well I was just wondering…" She looked down in embarrassment before looking up again. "Are there any…you know, like…gay couples in this town?" Lovino looked taken aback by her question and stared at her for what seemed like hours. He finally snapped back to reality and answered, "So you found out about Feliciano and his German bastard of a boyfriend?"

Becca froze and stared at Lovino before finally giving a squeak followed by a loud, "What?" Obviously this was not the reaction he had been expecting because he suddenly paled and quickly took Becca's confusion as an opportunity to run. He ran away from Becca while making an excuse for his exit, and ran up to his room on the second floor.

Becca continued to stare at the wall and stutter before finally coming back to the real world. She pulled out her phone in a flash and hurriedly punched in Sophia's number.  
Sophia, Arthur, and Alfred had been closing up the arcade since it was a slow day when Sophia suddenly got a call from Becca. She excused herself from the couple and walked a little ways down the street before answering the phone with a, "Hello, hello, hello, you've reached Sophia's phone! How may I help you?" Her voice was thick with cheer. She was still feeling well about how things went down with Alfred and Arthur and she couldn't foresee anything bringing her down.

She was met with silence for a few seconds before Becca whispered in to the phone, "Dude…I don't know how to say this…but Feliciano is gay." Sophia stopped in her tracks and stared at the phone. That was not what she had been expecting. She finally whispered back, "M-my Feliciano? My brother?" Becca nodded before realizing that Sophia couldn't see her over the phone, but before she could reply Sophia exclaimed, "WHAT?" She paused then and frowned. "How do you know? And how come I don't?"

Becca sighed and told her about her encounter with Lovino. "Maybe he was just kidding?" Becca suggested. "Or maybe he didn't mean boyfriend like romantically." Sophia stared at her phone with an annoyed expression. "THERE ISN'T ANY OTHER KIND OF BOYFRIEND!" She yelled making people on the street look at her cautiously. "Look Becca I'm coming over. You just go do something and I'll talk to Feli about this, okay?" Becca replied, "Affirmative." and then hung up while heading to her room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me Feliciano?" Sophia was now sitting inside Feliciano's room while staring at him. She was sitting in a chair while Feliciano was sitting on the bed looking down at his hands in his lap. She moved off of the chair and next to him on the bed while ruffling his hair. "I'm not mad at you. Nor do I think anything less of you for having a boyfriend. What kind of person do you think I am!" He looked up hopefully at her.

"You're not mad?" She shook her head and he smiled brightly. "That's good! The only reason I didn't tell you is because I thought you would be mad if you knew I was gay!" She leaned over to him and gave him a hug while smiling in to his shoulder.

"I could never be mad at you unless you murdered me or something. Then my ghost would be totally disappointed." He looked a little confused at the last part, but returned the hug and smiled anyway. Sophia pulled away and stood in front of Feliciano trying to keep a serious face. "But," She tapped his nose to accentuate the "but" and continued. "You better show me this Ludwig guy! I need to make sure he's taking care of my brother!" Feliciano smiled and nodded with a salute and Sophia marveled at his cuteness.

* * *

While Sophia talked to Feliciano Becca was eating something in the kitchen while humming a song. Lovino curiously poked his head into the kitchen hearing the humming. Becca switched songs a few times randomly switching and repeating.

"What's up?" Lovino asked and Becca shrugged, "Well I guess Sophia wants to pull a random Francis Marion on everyone . . . again."

Lovino froze and turned to Becca quizzically, "Again?" he asked. Becca nodded, "We went to a party in like junior year and Sophia jumped out a window and then she tried to shoot me," Becca explained and then added, "With a nerf gun of course."

"How did you to become friends again?" Lovino asked. Becca began giggling at this, "It's a super long story but we became friends around sixth grade and since then we've been inseparable."

"Uhuh," Lovino said.

Sophia then slammed opened the door to the kitchen and stomped up to Becca, "We are going to meet Feliciano's boyfriend whether you like it or not," she said forcefully and all of a sudden with a bolt of great strength she grabbed Becca and ran out of the restaurant while dragging her along behind her while laughing in victory. Lovino stared at the space where Becca had been previously eating, "What?" he asked himself.

"Wait! Come on Sophia stop dragging me!" Becca whined, "Damn it! Sophia let go of my fucking hand!" And out of nowhere Sophia let go of her hand and Becca hit the ground in surprise and agony.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Becca cried out in pain. Sophia stepped in front of Becca, "We are here!" she said as she spread out her hands for a more dramatic affect but only received Becca's annoyed glare. "What are you talking about?" she asked Sophia as she stood up from the hard concrete sidewalk. She looked around at their surroundings and found that they were across the street from a flower shop with the name of_ Le Petit Soleil _, most likely French since it had the word 'le' in it; she then turned to look at the shop that was behind Sophia and it turned out to be a liquor store.

"Why are we at a liquor store?" Becca asked her best friend. Sophia sighed in exasperation, "I told you! We are here to meet Feli's boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Becca gave her a blank look, "Shouldn't Feliciano be here?"

"OF COURSE NOT! This is undercover work! Before I "officially" meet him-," putting air quotes around the word 'officially', "we must find out what he really is like!" Sophia exclaimed. Becca gave out a loud sigh of disbelief, "And how are we going to do that? If we meet him as we are now then he will recognize us later when Feliciano introduces us."

Sophia smirked, "That's why we are going in where MUSTACHES!" she exclaimed as she pulled out two fake mustaches from out of nowhere. Becca made a cross with her arms, "Rejected."

Sophia's jaws dropped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN REJECTED? THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Becca face palmed.

"We're GIRLS! Wearing mustaches would be a tad bit suspicious you freak!" Taking a moment to slap some sense in to Sophia, Becca stepped towards the door. Now or nothing. . .

Becca pushed open the door and scanned for any signs of life. Noticing a familiar tuft of silver hair, she rushed toward the front counter; Sophia opted to sulk in the corner while stroking her fake mustache.

"HOLY-GILBERT?"

Sophia perked up instantly and ran up to the counter, "WHAT?" she exclaimed and sure enough there was Gilbert holding a pack a beer behind the counter staring at Becca and Sophia. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" he practically yelled.

"US? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sophia yelled nearly climbing over the counter to beat the answer out of Gilbert, though there was no reason too. "My brother and I own the place!" he replied.

This stopped Sophia and Becca smacked her head in disbelief, "That makes so much sense!" Becca said. Sophia stared at Becca with a confused look, "How?"

"Well Gilbert is German, obviously we can tell by his accent, and from what we heard Ludwig is German, as well," Becca explained. Sophia slapped Becca in the back of the head, "That is idiotic reasoning!" she exclaimed. "I'm just saying it makes sense that Gilbert is his brother!" Becca shot back.

"WHAT IS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?" another voice yelled from the room behind the counter. Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to the door to find a man taller than Gilbert and with a much stricter face with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sophia and Becca stared at him in shock, "HOLY! HE'S A PURE ARIAN!" they exclaimed at the same time. Ludwig's eye twitched.

Becca noticed the twitch, but Sophia remained painfully oblivious to Ludwig's anger. She must be spending too much time with Alfred.

Reaching forward to shake Ludwig's hand, Sophia shouted out gleefully. "Hello there! I'm Sophia!" Now that normally wouldn't have been a problem (as that is an acceptable greeting), but instead of just reaching for Ludwig's hand, her arm somehow ended up a bit higher than she expected.

Everyone stared in a shocked silence as Sophia held her arm up at Ludwig in an approximate 45 degree angle. Ludwig looked like he was about to blow a gasket, while Sophia's entire body was frozen. She wasn't normally this offensive, probably Alfred's fault.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as Gilbert leaned over the counter and started laughing hysterically. Becca joined in afterwards while Sophia stared at Ludwig with a half shocked, half omg-I'm-going-to-die expression.

Becca walked up to Ludwig still laughing slightly, she pushed Sophia out of the way which caused her to unfreeze. Becca brought her hand up an acceptable distance like any other handshake, "Hello, I'm Becca and that was my friend Sophia, don't mind her. She can be an idiot sometimes," Becca introduced herself to Ludwig.

The tall German looked down at Becca's hand and then too her face. He nodded deciding to trust her and his hard scary strict face seemed to soften just a tiny bit, he gripped Becca's hand firmly but to Becca it seemed as if he were breaking it, "Ludwig, I'm the owner of the shop." Becca smiled up at him painfully, "Nice to meet you too."

Ludwig let go of her hand and moved back behind the counter, "Now, how can I help you?" he asked as Gilbert finally calmed down. "Well that depends," Becca began, Sophia raised an eyebrow at Becca, what was she thinking? "Do you just sell beer or do you sell wine, as well?"

Gilbert made a face at the sound of wine and Becca just glared at him. "We have any type of alcohol you want," Ludwig said sternly, "Just look around. You can make special orders if you want."

Becca nodded and backed away from the counter. Sophia shrugged and stayed near the counter where Ludwig waited. There was an awkward silence and glance exchanged between them. Sophia tried to stop the awkwardness, "So . . . do you know the Italian restaurant down the street?" she asked. It would be too weird if she directly asked about her brother so she tried the indirect approach. Ludwig gave Sophia a scary look and she slightly flinched even though that's probably what he always makes that expression. Gilbert intruded in saying, "Are you kidding? He is practically fuc-," Ludwig punched him in the gut before he could say any more. Gilbert doubled over and dragged himself to the back room to recuperate.

That was, for lack of a better word, awkward. Sophia was just about to try and break the tension, but thankfully the trio standing in the liquor store was saved by an unexpected arrival.

Pushing through the glass store-front was a Russian, but not just any Russian. Oh no, this guy was practically the poster-child for Soviet Russia. Not just Russia, but Soviet Russia; that's just how Russian this guy was.

From his long, warm scarf and wooly overcoat, he looked like he was dressed for a blizzard. Ludwig glanced over to the Russian and straightened even further, though he already had a perfect posture that resembled a man in the military before. "The usual?" he asked the man.

The Russian smiled but it seemed . . . well not a normal smile, "Of course," his words practically oozed a Russian accent so much that Sophia had to scream, "COMMUNIST!"

* * *

At the arcade that was at least halfway across the town, Alfred looked up from the manga that he borrowed from Kiku. He got out of his chair and walked out of the small 'office' and into the actual arcade area.

"Hmm. My communist senses are tingling," he said which earned him a few odd glances from the people around them. Alfred then walked back into the 'office,' grabbed his brown fedora and yelled at Kiku, "HEY I'M GOING INVESTIGATING! BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS!" Kiku looked up from what he was doing and gave him a confusing look, "What do you mean?" but it was too late. Alfred had already left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the liquor store, Becca and the strange Ruski (formally known as Ivan Braginski) were having a lovely chat about vodka-flavored water and lead pipes.

Not exactly Sophia's cup of tea.

So while they continued their rather interesting conversation, Sophia was content to just standing in front of the door and looking closely at Ludwig.

He was tall, muscular, and certainly German. That wasn't the type of guy she had ever imagined her brother with, but she supposed love really was blind. She only hoped that this Ludwig character was a nice guy and an even better boyfriend.

Sophia pondered these things for a few moments before her thoughts were quite rudely interrupted by the front door flying open and connecting with her back. Alfred came running into the liquor store while knocking Sophia to the floor with a big thump. "I'm searching for a communist!" he yelled. The whole store froze and stared at Alfred in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sophia screamed as she stood up but Alfred wasn't paying attention to her because at that moment he was trying to start a fight with Ivan.

Becca stepped back to help Sophia up. Ludwig observed with the fight as if it was normal but Becca and Sophia looked on with interest.

In truth it didn't seem like a fight. There were a few threats that were passed between the two but basically Ivan just stood there while, what seemed to Becca and Sophia, Alfred just danced around Ivan.

After enduring the rather ridiculous show for a few minutes, Sophia finally had enough. She walked up behind the bar, scooting past Ludwig, and chose a random bottle of liquor; her weapon of choice.

Waltzing up behind Alfred, she winked at Becca, signaling what was about to happen. Becca gave a slight nod and a crazy hand sign before turning away from the coming gory scene. Ivan, with his interest successfully piqued, smiled slightly at Alfred and crossed his hands in front of him in an innocent pose.

Alfred had five seconds to wonder why everyone was acting so odd before a loud thump echoed against his skull. Hard liquor poured over his scalp (effectively cleaning the cuts made from the cracked bottle itself), and Alfred dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

There were about three seconds of blessed silence before Ivan started giggling in a rather creepy manor. Preoccupied with Alfred, Sophia said nothing, but hastily lifted the American up under his arms and started dragging his limp body out the door. "I'll just dump him in an alley or something and call Honda or Kirkland later!" She called back to her two amused companions who were still waiting inside the liquor store.

"Does she need any help with that? Jones doesn't look like the…lightest person." Becca turned toward Ivan and waved her hand in an offhanded manner.

"I wouldn't worry about it, pretty sure this happens a lot."

"That certainly explains a lot."

A few minutes later and Sophia walked back, covered in dirt and small smatterings of blood. Deciding it was better that they didn't question it, Ivan and Becca simply shrugged it off and started walking towards the front of the store.

"Hey Becca? Ivan?" Sophia turned her gaze towards Becca with a certain sparkle in her eyes, and Becca knew that something ridiculous was about to be proposed.

"Yes Sophia?"

"Let's walk off in to the sunset like the ending of a cheesy 90s movie."

Well how could anyone resist doing that?

So together, all three of them walked off in to the sunset; leaving behind a very confused set of German brothers and a battered American in their midst.

Perfect end to the day.

* * *

Back in the apartment above the restaurant, it was somewhere around midnight where you could find Sophia and Becca playing zombie video games.

As the two intensely played Becca paused the game suddenly. Sophia threw down her controller and glared at Becca, "What is it?"

Becca was silent for a second when she turned to Sophia, "Did you call someone to pick up Alfred?" she asked. Sophia froze and stayed silent just for a few seconds, "SHIT!"

* * *

**Sophia: ;D Hooray for abusing the line! **

**Becca: wtf? **

**Sophia: NEXT TIME ON PASTA AND CHURROS, WE MEET A FRENCH BASTARD WITH A SURPRISING TWIST, THE TOWN IS FULL OF DRUNKEN IDIOTS, PORN IS WATCHED, AND...YOUR MOM IS DONE.**

**Becca: win.**


End file.
